The Affair
by Lover of Fantasy
Summary: Ezra and Aria could never deny their chemistry and engage into an affair that lasted years and years.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

He was drunk that was the only logical explanation to why he was kissing Aria. She was young, too young for him. His tongue pushed deep inside her mouth at exactly the time her small arms found their way around his neck. Shit. He was incredibly hard. He knew she felt it as she rubbed her body up against him. She was curvy in all the right places. She moaned inside his mouth, her teeth taking his bottom lip into her mouth.

He was breathing too hard as he leaned his forehead down on hers as she stood on her tip toes to gain more access to his mouth. He swayed on his feet and they both crashed against the bathroom wall. Shit. They were going to get caught. The risk was far too great. He was going to lose everything if he fucked her. He couldn't fuck her. Even as he thought that, they both began tearing each other's clothes off, their mouths still mushed together in a heated kiss that was never going to end. He'd wanted her for so long, too damn long.

His pulsed quickened as he ripped her panties, dragging them down her soft pale thighs. Her hand cupped his cock, smearing the precum over the mushroom-shaped head. He grunted and hissed against her plump beautiful lips. She was so beautiful. Her long dark flowing hair fell down around her face as he lifted her up and carried her over to the sink and sat her down on it. Her shy hands tugged the rest of his jeans down until they settled around his ankles. How the hell had they ended up like this? They couldn't do this. It was wrong, so fucking wrong on all accounts.

Aria was Bethany's kid sister, his Bethany. Bethany and he were getting married tomorrow. He and Bethany were childhood sweethearts. He loved her. He'd loved Bethany since he knew what love was. He broke his lips away from Aria's and kissed down her collarbone, his lips nipping here and there as she squeezed his dick harder, massaging his ball sack as she stroked him from base to tip. Damnit, her hands felt good, so good. She'd tempted him tonight.

Wild and sexy Aria had tempted him tonight. Why had she pushed him? Was she trying to get back at Bethany? Did she even want this, want him? He wished he could say the liquor was clouding his mind, blocking out his common sense. He needed to be inside her. He wanted to feel her inner walls constricting around his cock. He was going to ride her hard and fast. She needed this as much as he did. The sexual tension had been building between them for years now. She'd always teased him, led him on.

By god, they were going to fuck tonight. Without much thought, he pushed deep inside her warm inviting pussy, groaning as she wrapped her legs around his waist to take him much deeper. She moaned deeply and pushed back against him, both of them finding a fast and soul-crushing rhythm as she clutched the back of his neck. Their hushed moans mingling together as their skin slapped together, the sound reverberating around the bathroom. Someone was bound to hear them. They weren't being all that quiet. Her pussy felt so amazing. She was wet, so wet and tight, but he knew she wasn't a virgin.

That honor had gone to Jason, her current boyfriend. He felt a tinge of guilt, but he batted it away. At the moment, he didn't care if she had a boyfriend. Hell, all he cared about was her, being so immersed inside her walls. He pounded her harder. He pounded her without mercy. Her nails were biting into his shoulders as she cried out and pulsated around his punishing cock. He reached up and covered her mouth with his hand, wanting her to be silent.

Shit. He'd forgotten to wear a condom. He wasn't looking to get her pregnant. He just had to pull out once he was finished. Man, she was squeezing him so tightly. He was going to come. He could feel how close she was to coming. He had to get her off first.

She reached one of her hands between them and started to rub her clit fiercely, increasing the friction between them. God, that was sexy, she was sexy. She hugged him hard, gasping as he fucked her harder and harder, again and again. Time seem to stand still as she screamed her pleasure out, her hands grasping his ass cheeks to pull him further into her contrasting walls. He plunged deeper still, pumping her faster and faster. Sweet Jesus, she felt incredible. She came on his cock again. Her mouth found his once more as their tongues clashed heatedly together as he brought her closer to his thrusting hips.

He was even closer now. He had to pull out. They kissed harder. Their kiss deepened. His hips had a mind of their own as he pushed her back against the sink violently, nearly toppling the mirror off the wall in his haste. His hands molded her ample breasts, flicking the enlarged pink nipples with his thumb and index finger. She whimpered and writhed against him. She climaxed for a third time.

"Come inside me," Aria begged him though her intense orgasm. "Please".

He shook his head.

His couldn't.

They were already taking a risk as it was.

He was fucking her bareback.

"I can't," he spoke against her gasping mouth. "I could get you pregnant".

Her inner walls convulsed around him, drawing him much deeper inside her.

He couldn't stop.

He didn't want to stop.

He prayed he could go a little longer.

He'd waited so long for this, for her, to be inside her.

"You won't get me pregnant," Aria said, assuring him as she bucked her hips. "I'm on the pill".

He didn't know if he trusted her.

Was she telling him the truth?

Would she lie to him?

He wished he could come inside her, to feel his cum reach the deepest parts of her.

"I want to", he confessed without shame as they held one another's gazes. "I want you to feel me".

He quelled his thrusting for just a moment.

"Then let me feel you," Aria said breathlessly, before kissing his mouth. "I've waited so long for this, to feel you inside me".

Her unashamed declaration gave him all the encouragement that he needed as he resumed his thrusting, pushing more rigorously into her. Her fingers found themselves inside his hair, gripping the dark mass as she rocked against him. He buried his face on the side of her neck as the intense wave of pleasure flowed through his veins. He felt alive; his body was on fire as he poured out his release deep inside her quivering walls. He couldn't stop coming. He groaned aloud as his entrenched dick basked in their combined juices. His hips absent-mindedly kept pumping into her, feeling as his semen run down her inner thighs to coat the sink top beneath her. Finally being inside her, having her was more than his mind could process.

He exploded inside her again as she ceased her rocking. She kissed him as he stopped shaking. He'd never had it so good. He knew sleeping with Aria would be all-consuming. All his energy had fled. He could barely keep himself upright as his hands gripped onto her plush thighs as he steadied himself and his cock depleted. He rested for a second and then he pulled out of her.

Ezra could feel her eyes on him as they both got dressed. He lifted his eyes to meet hers head on. Unspoken emotion reflected in them as they took in his body. His blood heated with just a simple gaze from her. She had that effect on him. She was his weakness. Without thinking, without caring about further consequences, he pulled her toward him and crushed his mouth down on hers, swallowing the mewling sounds she made. After mere minutes of kissing hard, he released her and stepped back.

"I have to go," he said thickly, hating himself for what he had to do next. "I can't see you again".

A fierce look crossed her face, before she nodded and hugged her chest.

"I understand," she said quietly and looked away from him and stared down at the floor. "You're getting married, and we can't do this again".

Why had they slept together, why had they crossed the line? Everything was ruined now. He couldn't look upon her and be causal anymore; he'll want her, to be inside her again. He didn't want to hurt her. She wasn't just a simple fuck, she was more, but he couldn't be with her. He was in love with Bethany. He wanted to marry Bethany. Bethany was going to be his wife. His attraction to Aria wasn't going to stop that.

"I never wanted to hurt you, to cause you any kind of pain, but I never promised you anything," Ezra said with solid conviction. He hated feeling like a dirty bastard, like the biggest scum of the universe. "The sexual chemistry has been building for years between the two of us".

She understood.

She knew it had.

She wasn't asking him for anything.

She knew he would marry her sister.

He loved her.

He'd always loved Bethany, not her.

The only thing Ezra could offer her was a sexual relationship.

She didn't want that.

She wanted more.

She always wanted more from him.

She'd been in love with Ezra since she'd been a child with braces.

"It's fine. It was just sex between us, nothing more, and nothing less". Aria hoped she sounded strong, but all the while, she was dying inside. "Tomorrow you will be my sister's husband".

He would.

He was glad she understood that.

"You're a beautiful girl, Aria and you're sexy as hell, and you will make some other man happy one day, but that man can't be me". He wanted to hold her, to go to her, to tell her everything will be alright, but he knew it was best if he kept his distance. She didn't need coddling. Aria was feisty and strong. She didn't need any man to hold her hand. She wasn't Bethany. Bethany was a little fragile than she was. He loved the fact that Bethany needed him. He never wanted Bethany to know what happened between Aria and him. He felt sick at the thought. "Are you going to tell Bethany?"

She wouldn't.

She loved her sister more than life itself.

She never intended to hurt Bethany, but she hadn't been able to deny her attraction to Ezra anymore.

"Do you really think I'll do that?" Aria asked him angrily as she ran a hand through her long dark hair. " I may have had sex with you, Ezra, but I love my sister. I would never hurt her that way".

He knew she wouldn't.

Aria was loyal to Bethany to a fault.

"Of course not, you and I both love Bethany," Ezra said apologetically. "Are you coming to the wedding tomorrow?"

He wanted her there, for him and for Bethany, and for their families.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Aria said somberly and bit her top lip. She would be there. She was Bethany's maid of honor. "I want you guys to be happy".

Aria was always putting Bethany's needs first, sometimes before her own happiness.

This was the only time she had slipped up.

"I want you to be happy, Aria". Ezra knew it was true as soon as the words left his mouth. Aria deserved much more than what he had given her. "You're too remarkable to end up alone".

He cared about her?

He confused her sometimes.

She could never read him.

She didn't want to think about it anymore.

Ezra would never be hers.

He belonged to Bethany.

Bethany will have her happily ever after.

"Bye," Aria said as she turned to leave out the door. Why was her heart aching? She had to get away from him. It was too painful to continue looking at him. She turned back around to face him, her eyes slowly caressing his handsome features. He was a very attractive man. "You really are a great guy. Bethany's lucky to have you, and I'm lucky to have known you".

Ezra didn't try to stop her from leaving. Nothing good would come from prolonging her departure. This was the way it had to be. He and Aria could never be together. They would never work. They were too different. She was only in love with the mirror image of him. It wasn't real.

 **Review and let me know what you guys thought about my newest Ezria story. I have no idea if I'll continue this story or not. I might just keep it a one-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

How had they ended up in a hotel? Was he looking to ruin everything? They were supposed to be over. Shit. He was married. He looked over at a sleeping Aria, carving out her pretty features with his sharp blue eyes. She had the most delicate features he'd ever seen even with her nice bone structure.

They were both naked underneath the hotel's pristine white sheets, their bodies intertwined. Her skin was perfect. She had no imperfections. He wished he could say the same for him; he had enough scars from his childhood, old high school injuries from his baseball glory days. Would they ever fade? He didn't much care if they ever did or not. It still didn't take away from how attractive Aria found him.

He enjoyed the way her soft curvy body felt against his. Her pale skin was the loveliest shade he'd ever seen. He liked her round face, her reddish plump lips that looked ripe like shiny red apples. Was he comparing her to fruit now? He chuckled inwardly, running a hand down his strained face. What had he done? What had they done? Why did he keep coming back to her? It wasn't right nor was it fair to Bethany. They were hurting the one person they both loved the most.

Too much thinking made his head hurt. Stress wasn't good for one's health. He knew that. Aria shifted beside him but she didn't wake. He sifted his hand through her long silky locks, the beautiful strands felt cool to his fingertips. She had great hair. It was thick and glossy. Her dark long hair was another attractive trait he liked about her.

Ezra smiled down into her face, watching as her inky eyelashes flitted across her cheeks. They were long and thick and seem to complement her big doe-like eyes. Her eyes were so big, so beautiful. Why did they always seem to see deep inside him? She looked peaceful, well rested as well as well fucked. He didn't want to have to leave her, but he'd promised Bethany that he'll make home in time for dinner. He glanced over at the clock on the nightstand next to the queen-sized bed. 9 p.m. He was more than a little late for dinner. He leaned down and gathered up his pants from the floor and checked his pockets in search of his cell phone.

Damnit, he had several missed calls from Bethany. He didn't want to call her back and risk waking Aria. She was a terror if she didn't get all her beauty sleep. She had cursed him out enough times in the past for interrupting her sleep. He put his phone back into his pocket and resumed his relaxed position as before. The room stank of sex. They had gone at it like rabbits, battling for dominance every time. He never knew he could want someone so much.

He leaned over to kiss the side of Aria's head, inhaling her sweet scent greedily. She smelled of cherry blossoms. She also smelled of him, of sex, they both did. His eyes honed in on the carelessly thrown box of condoms at the foot of the bed. They had used everyone.

He was exhausted but in a good way. Their reunion had been filled with such heat, such intensity that he sworn the room had caught fire. At times, her intensity scared him. He wasn't much better when it came to her. Two years had gone by since the illicit sex between them in her parent's upstairs bathroom. She'd been a girl of sixteen and he'd been a man of twenty-four years. He could never forget how he'd lost control that night. He wasn't proud of that moment.

She was too physically beautiful for him. He still found her to be young for him. She was eighteen years of age. Although he was twenty-six years of age, he still felt old next to her. She was graduating soon and then she would be off to college. She was going out of state. She was leaving Rosewood. He didn't know how he felt about it.

Maybe it was for the best if she got far away from him. He was addicted to her. He couldn't seem to stay away. He thought about her night and day. It wasn't normal, they weren't normal. He was hurting her by being with her, by keeping up with this affair. That's what it was, an affair. The word affair felt dirty in his mouth.

What were they doing? If they weren't having an affair, then what were they having? He wished he knew. They weren't bad individuals. Were he and Aria selfish? They were seeing one another behind Bethany's back. Not even their parents knew about him and Aria's secret relationship, because if they did know, it would kill them. They would hate them; blame them for their lack of control toward one another. Was he wrong for not wanting to walk away from her? Was it egoistic that he wanted her, that he didn't want her with anyone else?

He was pulled out of thoughts at the feel of Aria's hand drawing circles on his bare chest, her fingers causing him to grow hard again. He snuggled closer to her, drawing her tight against his side. She felt amazing. Why should he give her up? He simply couldn't walk away. She was underneath his skin. She tempted him. She'd always tempted him. They were so good sexually.

"How long have you been up?" Aria asked sleepily, her fingers stopping their exploration of his body. He loved her touch. "Do you have to go?"

He did have to leave.

Bethany was expecting him home.

He was late as it was.

He hated lying to Bethany, but telling her he was with Aria was out of the question. Bethany wasn't entirely blind to the chemistry between him and Aria. It had been there for years. In her mind, she knew he would never act on his attraction to Aria. He hated that he had shattered her perception of him. No matter how attracted he was to Aria, he would never divorce Bethany for her. Bethany was the love of his life, his childhood sweetheart. He didn't love Aria.

"Long enough to know I should be getting home," Ezra replied as he detangled himself from her and got up from the bed to get dress. He'd shower when he got home. Bethany had more than likely fallen asleep waiting up for him. What would he say to her? He ran down a list of excuses in his head, none of them creditable. He had fucked up yet again. Why had Aria shown up at the restaurant? Why had she walked up to him? His firm had been there celebrating a new celebrity client. It was a high profile case. He was taking first chair. "The room is already paid for, so stay as long as you like".

She had her answer.

What had she expected?

What did she want from him?

She didn't want him to leave Bethany for her.

She knew he never would.

She was only sex for him.

She knew he didn't love her.

"You make me feel like some cheap whore you've had your fill of," Aria said viciously as she threw a pillow at him. It bounced off his back and fell onto the floor. He glanced back at her and smirked, shaking his head at her childish behavior. She didn't care. He made her feel cheap. "You treat me as though I'm some wanton woman, who came on to you. Let's not forget, you wanted me as much as I wanted to you".

True, he thought. He had wanted her.

"Look, Aria, I'm not looking to fight with you," Ezra said tiredly as he stepped into his shoes and grabbed his briefcase from the table. "I never promised you anything, in fact, I said we shouldn't do this. You came up to me. You gave me that look of yours, tempting me as you had all those years ago. I'm only human".

Was he blaming her? The rat face bastard.

"Don't you dare blame me," Aria seethed and jumped from the bed, not caring that she was naked and on display for him. It wasn't as though he'd never seen her without clothes. His eyes took in every inch of her luscious body, his blue eyes sparkling with lust. "You could have stopped me, but you didn't, and why was that?"

She had a point.

He wasn't blaming her.

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically and sat down his briefcase and went over to her. He pulled her into his arms but she fought against him, beating on his chest with her small fists. He allowed her to get out her frustrations until she had settled in his arms. "You're right, it isn't your fault. I'm the one to blame. I could have stopped you, could have pushed you away, but I couldn't. You want to know why? It was because I needed you. I can't ever say no to you, you're in my blood".

His words sparked strong emotions in her. Her eyes held his as he stared down into her face, her long hair ruffled and fell down her back in soft waves. She wanted him. She wanted him fiercely and she could tell that he wanted her too. She felt the big bulge protruding against her stomach. She stood up on her toes and mashed her mouth to his, kissing him deeply and searchingly. He kissed her back, his arms wrapping around her tighter. With their mouths still fused together, she began unbuttoning his shirt, her fingers working franticly to free him.

He helped her with his pants, releasing his straining cock as she pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top him. She gripped his hardness and teased it back and forth against her soaked slit. He groaned and grasped her thighs, before his hands traveled behind her and cupped her beautiful round ass. With a wicked smile, she aligned his cock to her entrance, and then she slowly sank down on him. He stretched her and filled her at the same time and she loved every second of it.

Aria moaned and started to ride him slow and hard, lifting herself up and down on him, making sure the thick head of his cock knocked against the side of her inner walls. She was completely tight. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear she'd been a virgin. She was as wet as he pushed up into her, steering her hips with his hands as she rode him deeper. Groans emitted from his mouth as she slammed down on him repeatedly.

Aria hands pressed down on his chest, her fingers gilding down his reflexing abdomen as she rotated her hips and moved back and forth on him. Her dark hair spilled down her shoulders and whirled around them as she increased her speed. She bit her top lip and loud passionate filled cries fell from her gaping mouth. They were breathing hard and their skin slapped together nosily as he pounded up inside her tight wet canal. She couldn't get enough of him.

He was all Aria could think about. She thought about him every minute of the day. For two years she had kept her distance from him. She had fought her intense feelings for him. She'd never wanted to hurt Bethany. She had left him alone for two whole years. It had been hard. It hurt even more because she knew he didn't love her.

He only loved sleeping with her, having sex with her. She cupped her breasts and twisted her hard nipples, flicking her thumbs against the sensitive bud. He watched intently as she worked her nipples and squeezed her pretty full breasts. Their bodies moved together frenziedly as Aria arched her back and screamed through her first orgasm and he came with her. He loved when they came together. It felt as though they shared a deep connection. He kept plunging up into her as his orgasm went on and on, loving the way she watched him through her heavy-lidded eyes. She made him feel powerful, like he could rule the world if he wanted.

"Fuck me," he hissed out and smacked her ass. She squealed and fire burned in her lovely big brown eyes. She did as he asked and bounced on him harder and faster, before bending down and taking his mouth with hers. "I love the way your pussy feels choking my dick".

His dirty words did something to her as she broke her lips away from his and reclined back on his legs and gripped the white sheets between her fingers. She moaned and gasped and he did the same. She feared they would wake the entire hotel as the noises between them grow. She couldn't hold back for much longer, twerking her hips and putting her back into it as she rode him like she was riding a bull at the regional fair. She liked when he watched her. She came much harder that way. White-hot heat filled every part of her body as she let go, crying out as he groaned loud and jackhammered inside her. They both were coming, and it was glorious.

"Yes!" Aria screamed out and collapsed down on him, still rotating her hips and ridding out her orgasm. "Fill this pussy up, oh god, yes Ezra".

Ezra held on to her as his cum kept spurting up into her, their mixed body fluids trickling out of her and wetting the sheets beneath them. He thrust three more times before stopping his motions. They were both spent. He knew she had to be sore. They'd been having sex all night long. He could barely move and opted to keep her there on top him. He wanted to stay engrossed inside her walls. After a while, she whimpered and climbed off him and sashayed to the bathroom.

He stared after her, enthralled by the sweat glinting off her perfect body. He shook his head and got up and moved his ass. He had to get home. He heard the showering running as he put on his last shoe. He envisioned water cascading down her sexy body and his dick came to life again. Fuck, would he ever stop wanting her? He had to get away from her. She had to leave. It would tear him apart, but he was glad she was going off to college.

Ezra gathered up the last of his things and walked out of the hotel room without a backward glance or a goodbye. It was for the best. Aria would thank him for walking away. He wanted better for her. She didn't deserve this. She deserved something much better, something more than him. Their escapade didn't go unnoticed. It was Rosewood after all.

 **The feedback to this story has been pretty awesome, so I will continue writing it. Thanks a lot for the support. And don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Three Years Later…**_

Aria had stayed away for three more years. The separation from him, from her family had killed her. She had cut all contact with everyone, but she knew he had known where she was. She couldn't ever keep anything from him. He knew her, knew every move she would make. It didn't matter how far she got away, her past seemed to follow her. The phone call from Bethany had surprised her. She'd boarded the first flight back to Rosewood.

She was taking a break from her studies anyhow. College life had been hectic. She had made good grades. She'd enjoyed her first semester very much. Her sophomore year had been slightly harder. She'd taken a night job at the doughnut shop to help pay for her tuition. She'd only gotten a partial scholarship. Thank god for financial aid and student loans.

She hadn't had time to date. Boys hadn't been on her radar. She'd wanted to do well and she had. She needed her journalism degree. Her hard work had paid off so far. She didn't just want any guy, she wanted him, Ezra. Her fingers had itched to dial his number. She knew her absence had destroyed her family.

She'd missed thanksgiving dinners and Christmas holidays. She looked down at her phone. She'd missed a call from her roommate. She made a mental note to call CeCe back. That girl loved to party. Hell, her bedroom had a revolving door with the number of guys that came through there. But she wasn't judging her friend. She loved sharing an apartment with her.

At least she paid her half of the rent, Aria thought and smiled inwardly. Why had she come back to Rosewood? She knew from experience that it wouldn't be good. She couldn't get caught up with Ezra again. She had come back for Bethany. Her sister had missed her. She hadn't ever been able to say no to Bethany. Bethany wasn't like her. Bethany didn't have Aria's strength.

Aria paid the cab driver and stepped out in front of the hospital. What floor was Bethany on again? She couldn't remember. The flight had been long and tedious. She walked inside and headed straight to the front desk. She learned that Bethany was on the second floor. She bit her top lip and run a hand through her long dark hair, before pushing her sunglasses on top her head. She stopped at the big square nursery widow and peered inside, searching for the newest addition to the family. She didn't know if she had a little niece or a little nephew.

Her breath caught in her throat as she spied Ezra holding his daughter, rocking her and talking softly to the little bundle of joy in his arms. He seemed like a natural. Family life suited him. She felt tears at the corner of her eyes, but she brushed them away before they had the chance to fall. What had she expected? He was never in love with her. Bethany and he had talked about having children down the line. Her eyes looked over him longingly, taking in his handsome features. He'd always been an attractive man.

He'd gotten older. She could never have him now. He would never leave his family for her. She wasn't anything to him. She was only a temptation. She vowed to keep her distance from him while she was in town. She tore her eyes from him and focused on her beautiful little niece. She had the loveliest shade of dark hair and pale skin Aria had ever seen.

Her niece had inherited Ezra's blue eyes. They were big and so alert at such a young age. Aria's presence didn't go unnoticed for long as Ezra looked from his daughter and stared right at her. Conflicting emotions flickered across his face before he schooled them. What did she say to him? She didn't even know if he wanted to talk to her. She didn't know how long they stood there staring at one another. His sharp eyes greedily devoured every inch of her person, causing heat to shoot down to her core. Why did she desire him still? She broke eye contact first and turned and walked away, heading down the hall toward Bethany's room.

She didn't get very far when she heard his footsteps. She knew it was him without having to turn around. Why had he come after her? Why couldn't he leave her be? She didn't want to look upon him anymore. She was trying to do the right thing and keep her distance. He moved quickly and grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his body. His arms went around her waist and he inhaled her hair, his mouth stroking the side of her neck, before kissing it tenderly as he worked his way down her collarbone, flicking her hair out of the way in the process. Her blood heated, her panties becoming drenched. She wanted him.

She couldn't do this.

They couldn't do this anymore.

It wasn't right.

He had a child now.

Why didn't she push him away?

Where was her common sense?

She leaned back into him and closed her eyes, wrestling her intense feelings for this man. She loved his smell. He had a unique scent. She loved his cologne it was earthy and all him. It was a heady thing. She could become drunk off him. Her arms joined his around her waist as he drew them back into the empty waiting room. Where were her parents? Where were his parents? They had to be in Bethany's room. God, she missed him.

"I missed you", he whispered thickly and turned her around in his arms and cupped the side of her face, and his thick strong fingers stroked her smooth skin. "Why did you stay away for so long?"

He didn't get to ask her that.

She wasn't his property.

"I didn't miss you," Aria lied through her teeth as she searched his eyes. They were more expressive than they had ever been. She saw his desire for her, that he needed her, and that he was hurt by her disappearance but not once did she see love in them. He didn't love her. He only wanted her for sex. "Why didn't you tell me Bethany was pregnant? You knew where I was".

She had every right to be upset with him, Ezra thought. Seeing her just now had shocked him. It had brought back all the moments he'd spent with her. For years he'd fought not to follow her to college. He'd buried himself with work to keep his mind off her. He'd drowned his need for her with all manners of alcohol. He'd become sick. How could he tell her that? He still thought about her, about them together night and day.

"Don't lie to me, Aria," Ezra said dangerously, sexily as his finger ran across her plump bottom lip. She had the sexiest mouth he'd ever seen. He struggled not to kiss her, to take her against the wall. Her heart was beating way too fast and she was breathing hard and her big pretty brown eyes gave her away. He could always read her. "And I didn't tell you about Bethany's pregnancy, because I knew it would hurt you. I wanted to spare your feelings".

His intense dark blue eyes checked over her. She looked as beautiful as ever, with her big brown eyes, long dark glossy hair that fall down around her face and down her back, and that tantalizing body of hers. He got hard just from holding her. She had gotten older but she still looked much younger next to him. He knew he had to release her or risk exposing them to the whole town of Rosewood. Her eyes dropped to his mouth and he knew she felt his hardness up against her stomach. She shouldn't look at him like that. He wasn't capable of stopping himself for what he did next.

He let her go long enough to close and lock the waiting room door and then he ushered her off to the private bathroom in the corner and closed and locked the door behind them. Thank god the bathroom was spacious. She looked as though she wanted to escape from him, but he knew differently. She licked her lips and ran both of her hands through her silky hair, knocking out the sunglasses and they sailed to the floor. She didn't try to retrieve them. They both wanted this. It had been way too long, far too damn long. She moved back as he came closer.

"I need to be inside you," he explained as he caged her to the wall. Fuck, was she undressing him with her eyes. They held so much heat. Never had any other woman stared at him that way. She made him dizzy. "Are you going to let me in?"

They couldn't do this.

They could get caught.

It was way too risky.

Why couldn't he see that?

She was too toxic for him.

"No". Aria continued to lie to his face. She wasn't having sex in a hospital. "I'm in love with someone else".

He shrugged.

He didn't care.

And he knew she was lying.

"Liar," Ezra said against her plush lips. "You're in love with me".

She shook her head, still denying him.

"I'm not lying," Aria said stubbornly and brought her hands up to push him away. "I hate you. I can't love someone I loathe".

He smirked smugly and pressed his body against her softer one. She felt so incredibly good.

"Yes, you are," he said knowingly and breathed her in. He loved her smell. He had missed her smell as much as he'd missed her. "Do you really hate me?"

She didn't

His handsome face fell.

His expression tore her up inside.

"No, I don't hate you, Ezra," Aria said begrudgingly as she saw the hurt expression leave his face. "I can't do this anymore".

He couldn't either.

He hated being without her, without her tempting body and personality.

He did care about her, but he knew that wasn't enough.

"I know," he said quietly, before his mouth found hers. She didn't kiss him back. He pressed his lips harder to hers. She still didn't reciprocate his kiss. It hurt. He moved back from her and gauged her feelings. "Do you not want me anymore?"

Damn, he sounded whiney.

"I've always wanted you," Aria said simply and pulled him back down to her mouth and kissed him hard, opening her mouth to grant him access inside. They kissed for a long time. She devoured him hungrily. She moaned inside his mouth as his tongue battled hers. She loved the way he kissed her. He kissed her as though he loved her. Finally, he broke their kiss and rested his forehead on hers. "I wanted to do the right thing and walk away from you, but your deep underneath my skin".

She was underneath his skin as well.

He debated on telling her that, but he kept silent.

What good would it do?

He was married to her sister, he had a newborn. He wasn't leaving Bethany for her. He didn't like hurting her. He'd just wished she'd understand his position. He'd never promised her his heart. Sex was the only thing he could offer her. He knew it wasn't enough for Aria. Aria wanted more, more than he was willing to give.

"Wow," Aria said with a bittersweet smile. "Your silence tells me all I need to know".

Ezra knew he should just let her go. He wasn't good for her. He brought out the worst in her; they brought out the worst in one another. They were toxic, too explosive together. They were two passionate people. He couldn't afford to be selfish any longer. He had a family. They depended on him; he was all that they had.

"I can't keep causing you pain," Ezra told her gently, his breath tickling her nose. Her hands clutched the front of his button down shirt. "It isn't right nor is it fair to Bethany and the baby".

What was he saying? Was he calling their affair off? Affair, how Aria despised that word, it left a bad taste in her mouth. It made her feel like the lowest human being on earth. She'd destroyed her sister's picture perfect family. Bethany would hate her if she ever found out. She won't find out, a voice inside her head said. Her family, Ezra's family will all turn from her, loathed her. Aria had made a big mess of her life. She'd always been destructive, wild and the life of the party.

What had she'd done?

The whole affair was her fault.

She had come onto Ezra for years, taunting and teasing him with what she'd freely given away.

She was a horrible person.

She didn't deserve to be happy.

She didn't deserve to have a family.

She'd ruined everything.

Aria could feel the tears colleting in her eyes. They fell slowly and fast. She couldn't stand to look at herself. She felt numb and completely dead inside. She didn't feel Ezra's touch, didn't register him wiping her tears away, shushing her. She couldn't go on like this, destroying everyone who cared about her. Had she imagined all those charged moments between Ezra and her all those years ago? Had she been that delusional and conjured the intense chemistry between them? She was broken, and she had no way of knowing how to fix that broken part. Now was the time to do what was right.

"I have to leave," Aria said remotely, fiercely swiping at the tears without looking up at him. His arms dropped from around her body. He was letting her go. "I won't ever come back".

Aria voice was so final, so defeated.

Ezra knew it did no good to fight her.

There was no stopping her, pleading with her.

Aria always did whatever the hell she wanted.

Aria didn't look back as she walked out on him, leaving him feeling a sharp pain inside his chest. Why was his heart hurting, felt like it was ripping apart? Did he love her? No, that wasn't it. He was adamant that he didn't love her. How long would it be before he saw her again? She'd said she wouldn't ever come back. He believed it. Aria wasn't a girl of empty threats. He leaned over the sink and splashed cool water on his face before venturing out the private bathroom. He couldn't think of Aria anymore, he had a family to think about.

 **Once again, thanks for all the love and support this particular story has gotten. It really does mean a lot to me. I hope you loved this chapter as well. Let me know with a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter**_ _ **4**_

 _ **Three Months Later…**_

What the hell was he doing? He had to stay away from Aria. He couldn't seem to do that right as he watched her from behind the tall bookshelf. She was in her school's library working on her thesis paper. Ezra had to admit the college that she chose was most impressive. She had no idea he was there, that he had come to see her, to be with her. He knew she wouldn't want that. She'd made herself clear about their relationship three months ago. Why did he have to make it hard for her? He knew that he should walk away, but he couldn't find the strength to do so.

He felt like a perverted creeper eyeing her from the shadows. No one else was around. She had the sizeable library all to herself. It was a Friday night; her fellow college buddies were out partying. The sororities and fraternities houses were hosting big bashes tonight. Why wasn't she at one of them? Ezra knew how wild Aria could be. She'd been a party girl at heart. Ezra remembered her coming home late many times in the past, worrying her parents and Bethany. Had she changed, grown up? He didn't know if he should approach her.

Would she want to see him? Probably not, a voice in his head said. He should have stayed away, kept his distance. He didn't want her to hate him, to reject him. His blue eyes ran over her beautiful figure and features. She was as lovely as ever. She was so wild, so passionate and equally sexy. His dick fought to break out of his jeans. Heat flooded his system as his eyes fell on her full breasts; they were marvelous, round and plump.

Ezra still remembered what she tasted like. He remembered her exotic smell. He knew how her nipples felt inside his mouth, his tongue following the path around her dark areoles. They were a sight against the paleness of her smooth skin. He remembered how she moaned many times as his tongue flicked against her clit, how her fingers mowed through his hair. She was definitely a moaner. He'd loved it. He liked how her body reacted to his. He could easily read her body.

He closed his eyes tight against the barrage of images of their naked bodies twisted together in different positions. He liked the way it felt when he'd plowed her tight wet pussy from behind, how she begged him not to stop. He'd fingered her in-between his powerful thrusts. His other hand had palmed her breast, manipulated her hard nipple. God, her orgasms had been back to back, instantaneous. She'd screamed so loud, had shouted out his name, his name. He loved how she said his name in a fit of passion, but must of all; he loved the way he felt inside her pink snug inner walls. Every time she'd been soaked for him, her cream costing his cock as he pounded her hard and without compassion. He opened his eyes again and continued staring at her.

He wanted her.

He wanted to sleep with her.

He wanted to carry on with their affair.

He didn't want to ever stop.

He didn't think he could.

She was his addiction, and he was hers.

It didn't matter what she said.

She did still want him.

Ezra had left Aria alone for three entire months, enough was enough already. He didn't want to stay away from her anymore. He couldn't. He didn't know how. She was all he could think about. He was irritable without her; even Bethany had noticed his odd behavior. Even though the doctor said it was okay for him and Bethany to resume their sexual relationship, he couldn't. He still desired Bethany physically, but she was no Aria.

Bethany didn't seem to mind their lack of intimacy. All her attention was focused on their daughter, Charlotte Grace. He was glad for that. He didn't want to explain himself to Bethany. Although he cherished his daughter greatly, he wasn't happy in his marriage. No one besides his best friend Toby knew he was unhappy in his marriage, in his life. Toby even knew about his affair with Aria. He didn't approve of Ezra messing around with Aria, but he still loved and supported his friend.

Ezra knew Toby wouldn't say anything to his wife, Spencer, who was Bethany's best friend. Ezra suspected that his father knew, he just wasn't saying anything. Ivan Fitzgerald knew his son all too well. Ezra didn't have to worry about his mother, Dianne finding out about his affair with Aria. Dianne Fitzgerald was a socialite at heart. She would never acknowledge that Ezra and Aria were doing wrong, that they were shaming the family. Dianne Fitzgerald cared way too much about her image. She would hate Ezra if his and Aria's affair became public knowledge.

"I know you're there," Aria called out as she lifted her big brown eyes from her thesis paper and looked directly at him, her hand pausing in mid-stroke. Why had he come? Why couldn't he just leave her alone, leave their affair in the past. She'd made a mistake fooling around with him. "I wished you hadn't come".

Her harsh words didn't keep him away as he walked over to her table. Her eyes traveled over his person, over every aspect of his striking physique. He was beautifully made. She'd always swooned at his handsome features. He was the most breathtaking man she'd ever seen in her life. He carried himself with confidence and grace. She studied his attire. He was without a suit, his trademark. He wore a Henley shirt and jeans that looked damned sexy on him.

"How did you know?" Ezra asked without taking a seat. He preferred to stand. He crossed his arms over his well-defined chest and watched her face closely. He didn't miss how her eyes flamed with unspoken lust. She wanted him. Why did she fight him, fight them? They could do whatever the hell they wanted. No one was there to stop them. "See, that's where you and I defer, I wanted to come".

A look of annoyance marred her lovely features and she bit her top lip in thought and her hand flew through her hair, the thick dark long strands cascading down her shoulders and back. He'd always loved the feel of her hair. He loved the way the silkiness brushed his skin during sex. She really was a pretty individual. Some deep part of him liked the fact that she was in love with him. She was his. In her eyes, no man could ever match him sexually as well as physically. He couldn't keep a satisfied smirk from his face.

"You should have stayed with Bethany and your daughter," Aria admonished him. Why did she do that, why was she pushing him away? He was there for her. He wasn't a stupid man; he knew that Aria loved him being there. He was hers for the taking, if she wanted him. "You have other responsibilities besides having meaningless sex with me, a girl young enough to be your little sister".

She had him there, she was young enough to be his kid sister but he'd never seen her that way, and she knew that.

"I'll go if that's what you really want," he told her simply and kept his eyes leveled with hers, willing her to turn him away. He would respect her wishes if she did really want him to leave. Indecision played in her eyes as she lowered her eyes and stared down at her unfinished paper. Tell me to stay, he said inside his head. "Go on, tell me to go".

Why was he making this so hard?

What about his family, about his wife and their daughter?

She ran frustrated fingers through her hair again, not knowing what she wanted.

Could they have another night together?

No one was around to ruin their moment.

It had been way too long since she'd slept with anyone, with him in particular.

Sex with him always felt amazing.

He was the only man that she'd ever craved.

He could make her feel really good.

She wanted to feel good.

She didn't want to feel anything else but having him deep inside her.

She missed the way his dick pushed inside her, stretching her so sweetly, completely.

"Okay, so I don't want you to go," Aria said quietly as she pushed up from the chair and flattened her hands down on the table and took a shuddering breath. He made her nervous. He made her feel sexy. He was intense, they were intense. She breathed deeply as he moved closer toward her, mentally counting the steps aloud in her head. He was much closer now, their bodies just about touching. "I hate the way you make me feel".

Ezra reached out and pulled her into his body and just held her soft desirable body close to his. He inhaled her scent, sucking down gulps greedily. She made him careless, reckless, and sick with want. He was incredibly hard. He wanted to be inside her. She felt him, rubbing herself up against his thick hardness. He growled and slammed him mouth down on hers. She cried out against his lips and her arms encircled his neck as she balanced on her tiptoes.

They kissed hard and deeply, oh so deeply. He feared fire would rush out of his ears if he didn't draw back from her. She kept him prisoned in her arms. He couldn't deny her. Their tongues found one another and they both gasped into each other's mouths. He tugged on her long dark hair roughly as he staged her mouth exactly where he wanted it. Aria moaned at his roughness and bit down savagely on his bottom lip and took pleasure in his tortured groan. Fuck, he wanted inside her sweet-scented pussy.

Breaking their mouths apart, they attacked each other's clothes, ripping them in the process. He just wanted to get them both naked. He kissed down her neck as his hands fought with her tight-fitted jeans. Aria's hands pulled up his shirt to and glided her hands across his beautifully crafted chest and taut abs, her fingers pressing into his flushed flesh. His hands felt nice on her bare skin, on her round perky breasts as his fingers flicked the hard buds. God, she was in love with him. She planted a wet kiss in the middle of his chest, before sucking on his nipples, biting each one gently as he held her head in place. She shoved him back and he bumped the table, scattering all her uncompleted work.

Aria dropped to her knees and gripped his stiff cock in her small capable hands, scraping her nails against the deep engraved veins, before taking him into her mouth. She took him deep without difficulty and sucked hard. He grunted and fucked her mouth as her head bobbed up and down on his ever-growing erection. She wanted him to come inside her mouth. She wanted to taste him. She stared up into his eyes and watched as unspeakable pleasure contorted his handsome features. His mouth fell open with a groan and his hands tightened in her hair as she sucked him off faster and massaged his balls at the same time. Before he could tell her to slow down and that he didn't want to come in her mouth but inside her, he climaxed and shot his load down her throat.

Aria continued sucking him until he went limp inside her mouth. She slurped up every drop of his cum, relishing how good he tasted. She teased the slit located on the mushroom-shaped head, and then she got up and crushed her lips to his. Ezra enjoyed how he tasted on her lips, inside her hot mouth. She gave amazing head.

"My turn to suck your pussy," Ezra said huskily, dirtily. He lifted her up and sat her down onto the table and crouched down in-between her legs and pushed her thighs apart so that he could squeeze between them. He sniffed her like a starving man, taking her smell deep within his nostrils. She had a pretty little cunt. It glistened with her juices and her folds were swollen as he peeled them back and dove his tongue right in. Her head rocked back as she arched into his lapping skilled tongue and forked her fingers through his dark hair, loving the way he groaned into her, the vibration adding to her sexual pleasure. "Fuck, you taste so fucking good".

Aria was coming undone as he paid close attention to her clit, sucking and jabbing his tongue repeatedly over the hypersensitive organ as she bucked and rotated her hips to match his movements. She loved every second of his mouth on her. An orgasm so intense and so fast rippled through her body had her screaming at the top of her lungs, her toes curling in the process. Aftershocks traveled throughout her body as she came back down to earth. She dragged him up to her and kissed him. That was the most powerful orgasm she'd ever had with him. She knew it would be even greater once he was inside her. She couldn't get enough of him.

Why couldn't she push him away? Why couldn't she tell him no, to be with his family? Why couldn't he offer her more? Was she pathetic for wanting more? Why had he risk coming to see her? She knew he didn't love her. Did Bethany wonder where he was? Had he told her he'd come to see Aria? She'd never wanted to ruin her sister's dream of having a wonderful family.

"We shouldn't," Aria told him breathily as she tried to push him away. She could still back away now. "You don't even love me. You only want me for sex".

He wished he could offer her more.

"We definitely shouldn't," he repeated her train of thought. He still could back away. "And I just don't want you for sex. I care about you also. I'm sorry if I don't always show it".

Why didn't he show that he cared about her?

He made her feel cheap, like a whore that he went to for release.

Was he afraid that he just might love her?

Aria wasn't a fool. She knew she didn't measure up to her older sister. Bethany was classy, Aria wasn't. Bethany was a classic beauty with her light features. Aria was an exotic beauty with her darker features. She'd always felt inferior to Bethany. She could never shake her insecurities when she was compared to her older sister. Was that the only reason for Ezra's attraction to her, because she wasn't a carbon copy of Bethany? If not that, then why was he attracted to her? Aria's mind was racing to come up with the answer.

Bethany had always had good guys going after her. Aria's guys had been the opposite. They had been bad boys to the core. Ezra was one of those good guys. Why had she done to gain his attention except be herself? Had she look at him secretively? Had she sent him heated looks? Had she touched him inappropriately? She knew she'd dressed provocatively sometimes, had that been it? Had he been intrigued by her bad girl reputation? What had she done to tempt him?

"This will be the last time that we do this," Aria told him unintelligibly as she watched as he donned a condom. He was so big. "We have to keep our distance from one another".

She didn't have to tell him.

He knew.

He wished he could walk way right this instant but he was too weak when it came to her.

"The last time," he groaned against her mouth as he pushed deep inside her, capturing the moan that slipped from her pretty mouth as she held him close. He didn't waste any time and pounded her hard as she pushed back against him. They felt so damn good together, their excited pants filling the empty library. "I promise".

Aria didn't know if she believed him.

The table banged nosily against the floor as their movements became frantic and animalistic. She felt filled and stretched with him inside her. She felt a mixture of pleasure and pain as he plunged deeper and deeper into her, her wetness making it easier for him to go even further. She rested the heels of her feet on his thrusting ass as he fucked her deeper and harder still. Her moans intensified, increasing in their volume as he carried her over the edge of ecstasy.

Ezra grasped her hips and worked his thick cock inside her tight wet hole. He kissed down the side of her neck and nipped her shoulder with his white teeth, grunting wildly as her inner walls constricted around him. She was coming, he was coming, and it was mind-blowing. She breathed into his ear as she encouraged him on with her crude language. Fuck, she was one filthy girl. He pumped inside her faster and witnessed as intense joy reflected in her big beautiful brown eyes and she came equally hard. Watching her come was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Their eyes stayed connected as he came and released into the condom.

Aria wanted him to remain inside her. She liked having him inside her. She almost wished he hadn't worn a condom. She'd wanted to feel his semen spurting up inside her. A mournful look flitted across her face briefly before she erased it. What was wrong with her? Did she want to end up pregnant by him? She wouldn't let that happen. She wasn't completely insane. She was on the pill.

"Don't," Aria whispered as he began to pull out of her. He remained deeply implanted into her. "Can you stay the entire weekend?"

He couldn't.

He kissed her slightly swollen mouth and ran his hands through her long dark luscious hair, embedding his fingers into her scalp. She sighed and snuggled into his tight embrace. He was barely affectionate with her after sex. He did care for her a lot. How could he offer her more without tearing apart his family? Nothing, a reasonable voice said inside his head. He wouldn't leave Bethany, his child for her. His family came first.

"I can't, I'm sorry," Ezra apologized as he stared down into her eyes. He didn't like constantly hurting her. Anger filled her big brown eyes as shoved him away and began picking her clothes off the floor and putting them back on. He did the same. She wouldn't look at him as she finished pulling on her tank top. She had every right to be upset with him. He should have stayed away. "What do you want from me? I won't leave my wife and daughter for you".

Aria walked up to him and slapped him as hard as she could and left an imprint behind as she glared up at him.

He pissed her off, made her so angry.

She'd never asked that of him, to leave his family for her.

She wasn't blind nor was she stupid.

She knew that he was in love with his wife, her older sister.

She knew he was a father now, but he'd come to see her.

She hadn't asked him to come to her.

Why did he make her seem like the bad guy, the slut, the other woman? Because you are the other woman that all knowing voice said inside her head, was she, was she the other woman? Of course you are, it said again.

She believed it.

"I don't want anything from you!" Aria shouted and banged her clenched fists on his chest. Damn him. Why had he come? "And I never once asked you to leave your wife, my sister. Did you want me to, is that want you wanted?"

Had he wanted her to ask him?

He didn't know.

He was confused.

"Why can't I cease hurting you?" he asked her sadly, stilling her assault on his person. Her feistiness stirred his cock. He was sick. Even now like this he wanted her, needed to be inside her, fucking her harder than before. She was his. She belonged to him. "You're mine".

She wasn't his.

She didn't belong to him.

She belonged to no one.

She wasn't his property.

She was no man's property.

"I was never yours to have," Aria said forcedly and wrestled her hands free from his and moved back. "You're a married man, an old man".

She reminded him that she was far too young for him.

"You're right, you're far too young for me," Ezra said and stuffed the used condom inside his pocket, promising to toss it later. "I won't ever bother you again".

Aria turned her back on him and crossed her arms over her ample bosom as she gathered her thoughts. She couldn't stand to look in his direction. She wished he'd never come to see her. She listened intently at his retreating footsteps as he left the eerie quiet library. She wouldn't call after him. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction of knowing she wanted him to stay. She was done with him. She hoped to never see him ever again.

 **There we go you guys, another update for you. Let me know your thoughts. Review! I love writing this fic. It's definitely new for me.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Two Years Later…**_

Ezra hadn't known Aria would be at the hospital, watching as the newest member of their family being born. He was blessed with a son, Thorsten. He was beautiful. He had light features like Bethany but had Ezra's blue eyes. Ezra was the luckiest man in the world to have two heathy beautiful children. They were the loves of his life. Being a father filled him with so much joy, made his life complete. He never wanted to disappoint his children.

Bethany hadn't said anything about Aria visiting. He watched as she rocked his newborn son in her arms, allowing him to grip on her finger as she smiled down lovingly at him. She was good with him, very patient and attentive. She would make a great mother one day. He hated the thought of Aria having another man's children in the distant future. She was his. She belonged to him. No, a voice said in his head, she wasn't yours, she'd never been yours.

Aria's eyes locked with his and she froze in place. He could read her. She hadn't expected to run into him. So many unspoken emotions worked its way on her sexy features. She still was the loveliest creature he'd ever seen in his entire life. After so many years, he still ached for her, needed her, and wanted her. It was like she was his sickness. It was like he required a cure to extract her from his thoughts, from underneath his skin.

They had left so many things unsaid between them. They had to talk. He needed to clear the air between them. He wanted to make it right with her, to fix his mistakes. He had done wrong to her. He had hurt her badly. He didn't want her hating him. He still needed her to love him, to want him in her life.

She had cut him out her life for good. She only conversed with Bethany and their parents. Not once had she asked for Ezra. It was like he didn't exist. That knowledge killed him, kept him awake at night. He wished he could go back in time and not cross the line with her. He should have kept his dick inside his pants. He should have kept his desire for her under wraps.

Their relationship had to be rectified. How could he do that without pissing her off further? Would she even speak to him? Would she at least give him a chance to explain himself, to make things right? That's all he wanted. He didn't want their families sensing the intense tension between them. They had to resolve their issues with one another. That was the only thing that would make it all right between them.

His sleeping daughter stirred in his arms and he kissed the top of her hair and she snuggled closer into him, seeking his warmth. He smiled. His two-year old daughter was a delight. Her long dark hair fell roughly around her pretty little face. She had such a wicked sense of humor at such a young age. He loved it, loved her dearly. She was a daddy's girl through and through, a fact that made Ezra very happy. Out of his two children, Charlotte Grace resembled him the most.

He looked up and saw that Aria was still looking at him. He questioned her silently. He wanted to know what she was thinking about. Was she thinking about him, about them? Under the hurt and anger and sadness reflecting from her eyes, he could still see that she wanted him. Their chemistry couldn't be denied. Her penetrating look was doing something to his insides. Suddenly the room felt stuffy, constricting his breathing air. He had to get out of there.

He handed his daughter over to his mother and rushed on out of there. He took the elevator and rode down to the first floor. He had to keep Aria out of his head, off his mind. Why hadn't she stayed away? Why did she have to come back? He couldn't do this. He couldn't have her there. He was afraid. She was a temptation that he could never give up. He'd gone another two years without her. He didn't think he could keep his desires at bay.

Ezra was thrilled as his car came into view and hastened his steps. He loosened the tie from around his neck and tugged it off. It felt like he was having a panic attack, his airways closing. He clawed desperately at his throat, forcing himself to breathe slowly and deeply. There, he'd paced his breathing.

He placed his hands on the hood of his car and took in the night, his blue eyes looking upward to the stars. They were bright and amazing. He'd always liked counting stars as a kid. The parking lot was empty and quiet. The only noise was the crickets chirping. He'd never liked that sound. It irritated him to no end. He pushed off from the car and took off his suit jacket, unlocked his back door, and then tossed the jacket onto the backseat.

Aria couldn't understand why she'd chosen to follow Ezra outside. What was she hoping for? He had another kid for god sakes, her nephew. Her breath had caught inside her throat upon seeing him after two years. He was still remarkably handsome and sexy. And the man knew how to wear a suit. She hated that she still wanted him. She hadn't been able to get over him, still pining after him for so many years. She was pathetic and hopeless.

She knew that she had to get over him. He was just one man, one desirable man. Why had he stared at her like that, like he wanted to undress her and fuck her then and there? He'd always been intense. Those blue eyes of his had melted her heart as they'd connected to hers. She hadn't come back to Rosewood for him, for sex, to continue their affair. Their affair was over. She was tired of hurting her family, betraying her sister. She'd grown up.

She'd recently graduated. She was living in New York City. She had gotten a job as an editor for a well-known publishing company. She was living her dream. She liked her life very much. She was in a steady relationship, a heathy relationship. She loved her boyfriend Josh Maxwell. He made her happy.

He didn't make her feel cheap, used. He treated her right. It wasn't wrong to love him. She could be with him openly. They didn't have to hide their relationship. She could be herself around him. He accepted all her flaws. But most of all, he made her feel loved, and she craved that more than anything.

Aria knew her parents liked Josh. Bethany and Ezra had never met him. She knew Bethany would approve of him. She knew Ezra wouldn't. He would hate Josh on the spot, declaring him his enemy. She didn't care. Josh was the one for her, the one she had waited all her life for. He'd asked her to move in with him. She hadn't given him an answer yet.

Ezra glanced over his shoulder and saw that Aria was making her way over to him. What did she want? Was she coming to curse him out? Was she coming to slap him like she had so long ago? Her lovely silky dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail that swung from side-to-side as she walked. Her face was etched in deep concentration. She was a beautiful thinker. He wanted to know what she'd been doing in their two year separation. Had she found somebody? If so, was she in love with him? God, he hoped not.

"Hey," Aria said as she stopped in front of him. She eyed him closely, almost nervously. "What happen back there?"

Should he tell her?

She wanted to know.

"You happen, Aria," Ezra said as ran a hand down his face tiredly. "I had no idea you were coming back to Rosewood".

Did he blame her for coming to see her family?

Did he fear that she would come on to him?

She wouldn't.

She was seeing someone else, a good person, and a guy that she honestly liked.

"Ezra, you don't have to fear my intentions. I'm not here to cause more problems for you," Aria assured him as she bit her top lip and hugged her middle. She wanted him to be happy in his marriage. She wasn't here to screw that up again. She hoped he believed her. "Can we put everything that happened between us behind us? We can start anew. We don't have to relive the past".

That's what he wanted too.

Could they really make that happen?

They could surly try.

He was game if she was.

"I don't want there to be any tension between us either. We should focus on the future. We're a family," Ezra said as he took her hand in his, comparing the length of his fingers to hers. She had really small and delicate hands, beautiful hands. She didn't pull away from him. Could they really be friends? He wanted that badly. "Let's not be defined by our past misdeeds. I want you to find happiness even if I want you all to myself. I've always been a selfish man. I'm not proud of it, but I can do this for you, to repair what's broken between us".

Aria couldn't keep the smile off her face.

He really was a good man, one of the best.

She'd loved him for so long.

She would try to put her love for him aside and try to focus on the future.

She wanted to be close to him once more.

"I've always been in love with you. Ever since I was little girl," Aria said, reminiscing as she touched the side of his face and traced his chiseled features. He was really the most striking man she'd ever come across. She would miss feeling his skin against her, their naked bodies intertwined. He was an amazing lover. "But you were never mines to have. You've always belonged to Bethany. She's your heart, the love of your life, your childhood sweetheart, and I get that now".

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the inside of her palm and fought not to pull her into his arms. He knew she would fit perfectly there. They were so good together, sexually. He didn't want her to leave for another couple of years. He wanted her to move back to Rosewood.

How could he explain that without sounding selfish? He had to let her go.

He had to wall up his desire for her, close it up in the deepest part of his brain.

What if he told her he loved her, would she remain behind with him?

But he didn't love her.

He cared about her that was it.

No, he wouldn't deceive her.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't love you like you wanted," Ezra apologized, loving the fact that they were both being open and honest with one another. It was refreshing. She stepped much closer to him, invading his space and wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. He embraced her back and kissed the top of her head, inhaling her sweet scent for the last time. "I've been attracted to you for the longest time, wanted you for the longest time, to be inside you for the longest time. There were times where I couldn't stop thinking about you constantly, always wanting you like an addiction".

They were releasing their confessions into the night, to their own ears.

"It's okay," Aria said and stood up on tiptoes and kissed him, moaning as he returned her kiss. It was only a goodbye kiss. They both knew it. She didn't want to lose their contact. He deepened their kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as she teased his. His hands sifted through her long dark glossy hair as he kissed her even harder, groaning throatily against her soft plump lips. They did him in. They were the softest lips he'd ever tasted. He devoured the taste of her, of them mixed together. He was hard as a rock but he shut down his lust real quick. They finally broke apart after several seconds and just stared into one another's eyes. "There was many times where I couldn't stop thinking about you either".

He will always remember their last kiss.

He will always remember this moment.

He tugged on her hand and led her back to the hospital, not once letting go of her hand.

He wanted to keep her close just for a few moments more.

"So, what's the name of the guy that you're seeing?" he asked curiously as they walked up to the elevator and he clicked the button to open it. "I hope he's treating you well".

He wanted to know about Josh?

Her surprise reflected on her face as she side-eyed him.

"Well, his name is Joshua Maxwell and he's a writer," Aria told him and her stunning face lit up when she talked about her boyfriend. "We met in our junior year of college and we hit it off from there. He writes thrillers and he's really good. I work at his publishing company".

Ezra knew that she loved him by the way she went on and on about him.

He was glad that she had met someone else, someone, who wasn't him, someone who could love her truly.

"Are you guys serious? Do you love him? Does he love you?" he asked patiently as they boarded the elevator. "Is he nice-looking?"

Even though it would hurt him to know, he needed to know for his own sanity.

Hearing her say it would make it easier for him to let her go.

"We're very serious. I love him and he loves me and he asked me to move in with him, but I haven't given him an answer yet, but I'm going to tell him yes," Aria relayed as her big beautiful brown eyes glittered. "And he's very good-looking. He's very tall about your height and he has white-blond hair, adorable dimples, and the prettiest shade of gray eyes that I have ever seen".

Wow, she had found a prince-charming.

"That's good to hear," he said. They were back on Bethany's floor. "I can't wait to meet him, to see you guys together".

Aria let his hand go as they grew closer to Bethany's room.

"You'll meet him at Thanksgiving dinner this year," Aria said confidently as she looked at him for the last time. She should go in first. She didn't want their parents to become suspicious if they walked in together. "You'll like him".

They gave each other longing looks, before Aria disappeared into Bethany's hospital room. Ezra eventually followed her and pasted a smile on his face and took his daughter back into his arms as she reached her little arms out for him. He couldn't deny his little princess. He kissed her little lips and talked softly to her, loving how her little face lit up at the sight of him. He felt Aria's eyes on him and he looked over at her, reading her eyes so easily. What if she'd gotten pregnant that first time together?

 **Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Five Years Later…**_

Ezra couldn't believe that Aria was married now. She'd married her long-term boyfriend, Joshua Maxwell. He'd dreaded the big event. He'd hated watching Aria's father, Byron walking her down the aisle to marry someone else, someone who wasn't him. He'd been miserable, had gotten stupidly drunk. He'd made a complete ass of himself. Only Aria, Toby, and his father had known the reason for his ill-advised behavior. He knew that Josh was a nice guy that he treated Aria the way that she deserved to be treated, but he still didn't have to like the guy.

In Ezra's mind, Josh had stolen Aria from him. It didn't help the fact that Byron and Ella Montgomery, his in-laws loved him. Ezra was friendly enough with Josh, but he didn't go out of his way to become best buds with him. Josh wasn't an idiot though; he knew that Ezra didn't care for him. He didn't like the way that Josh sought Aria out to kiss her or to touch her. It burned him up inside. He'd wanted to throttle the guy every single time. Ezra thought the guy was too touchy-feely.

Ezra had been such an asshole on Aria's wedding date. He'd been short with her, brushing her off when she asked for his opinion, and had gone out of his way to blatantly ignore her. He'd even cornered her at her reception and kissed her, and then he'd dragged her into an empty room and fucked her against the wall in her wedding dress. She'd been so angry, had smacked him twice and called him a bastard before rushing out to rejoin her husband at their table. He'd felt like shit afterward. What he'd done to her had been wrong. He'd used her feelings for him to prove a point, a point that she loved him, not Josh. She hadn't spoken to him for a couple of months after the incident. He regretted the way he'd behaved.

Why had he come to their apartment? His home was in Rosewood, not in New York City. New York City was known as the 'City of Light', Ezra didn't know whose light. Their apartment was located in the Upper East Side area. A nice side of town for two people, whose careers were taking them places. Begrudgingly, Ezra had to admire their drive, their ambition. Josh and Aria had done well for themselves. He was most proud of Aria; the small town wild child had made it big in the city, becoming a top young editor at the hottest publishing house in the city. Of course it helped that she'd married one of the world's best seller authors.

Ezra had talked to Bethany about relocating to New York City but it hadn't gone well. Bethany hadn't wanted to leave their parents, their friends, and their home town. Bethany was a small town girl at heart. She wasn't built to live the big city lifestyle. In Rosewood, Ezra and Bethany were considered royalty, the most successful out of their high school friends. Ezra was a damn good lawyer, a partner at his firm, and Bethany owned her own real state agency. They had a good life, a comfortable life. Bethany didn't like change, something Ezra had grown to live with because he loved her.

Bethany and he had a great family, two wonderful beautiful children. Their daughter, Charlotte Grace was seven-years old now, and their son, Thorsten was five-years old. They were expecting a third. In all honesty, Ezra hadn't wanted another child but Bethany had. She was an extraordinary wife and mother, still the same woman he'd fallen in love with as a boy. He adored her tenderness, her light, and her patience. Marrying her had been right. He knew that now.

He knocked on the door and waited for Aria to answer. Would she let him in? Would she even speak to him? Would she let him have her tonight? He'd come all this way for her, only her. He'd needed her. He knew Josh was away at a writer's convention in LA. He hadn't been with her in so long; he needed release, to know that he still had a place in her heart. Was it wrong? Was he being selfish? He knew he was. He just didn't give a damn. He'd missed being inside her, having her inner walls constricting around his dick.

Aria didn't know if she should open the door for Ezra. Why had he come? Why had come all the way to New York City to see her? Had he known Josh would be out of town? Of course he had. Ezra knew everything, especially about her. He was so possessive, so addicting, and so inexplicably handsome. Joshua, her husband was really good to her and he was great in bed, but he was no Ezra Fitzgerald. Ezra was a beast in the bedroom. Sometimes he'd fuck her and she'd forget her own name. How insane was that? He had so much power, so much control over her; they had so much control over one another.

She decided to allow him entrance into her spacious apartment with its upscale decor. She looked him over as he walked inside. He did the same. She got wet under his appraisal of her body. Deep-rooted and unexplained lust shone in his sharp beautiful blue eyes as they caressed every inch of her curvaceous figure. She felt naked, felt alive as her pussy pulsated, needing his big beautiful cock inside her. He looked a little over his thirty-six years, but he still looked as attractive as ever, still the most striking man she'd ever since in her entire life. She wondered how she looked to him; did he still find her gorgeous, desirable? What did he see? She had to know.

He was hard as shit, his dick throbbing to get out his pants. He needed to fuck her. He didn't want to talk; he just wanted to feel her beautiful body underneath his. She looked as lovely as ever, still oozed sex and a wildness he'd loved about her. She was by far the most gorgeous woman he'd ever since in his life. Did she know that, did she know how stunning she appeared? Although she was twenty-eight years, she still resembled that sixteen-year old girl he had had sex with in her parents upstairs bathroom. Her glossy dark long hair was loose and fell freely down around her exposed pale shoulders and the middle of her back. He longed to run his fingers through the silky mass, to feel the lovely texture against his naked flesh as he pumped deep into her.

They didn't talk, they didn't think, they just reacted. Clothes went flying every which way as they attacked one another savagely, like sex-starved teenagers who needed their fill of one another. It was heatedly beautiful, emotional, and all-consuming. God, she'd missed him, missed the scent of his body on hers, and missed the way he felt as he pounded her senseless. She didn't have the strength to stop him, to put a stop to what they were getting ready to do. She craved this man. She needed him like she needed air to breathe. He understood her want, understood her longing, and understood her need to be with him.

Ezra reached for a condom but Aria threw it across the room. She didn't want him to wear one. She wanted to feel him, to feel all of him, without any barrier between them. He questioned her with his eyes. She understood him perfectly. Tonight wasn't the time to be careful. She didn't want to be careful anymore and neither did he. Becoming pregnant wasn't the worst thing in the world.

They could have a family, their own secret family. Would that be selfish, Aria thought? Yes, it would, the voice answered inside her head. She couldn't do that. It wasn't right. She couldn't condemn an innocent child. When she was ready then she would have children with her husband. Josh would be an amazing dad. She did love him after all.

As though he could read her thoughts, he took another condom from his discarded pants and tore the foil packet with his teeth. She liked how well he knew her. There wasn't anything she could hide from him. She pushed him back and he fell onto the couch and watched her through highly amused eyes. She leaned down and kissed him, before straddling his lap and eased herself down on his hard erection. She moaned at how well he filled her, stretched her completely. He gripped either side of her hips as she began rocking back and forth on him, riding him deep and hard as he groaned and crushed his mouth on hers. She'd missed his monstrous cock.

She held onto his board shoulders and rotated her hips and found her rhythm. It wasn't long before he found his. They were equally matched when it came to sex. Quickly, the apartment filled with the scent of their love making. They went slow and took their time. They had all the time in the world. No one was around to stop them. She couldn't get enough of this, of him, of what they were doing.

He teased her breasts and fingered her nipples and she loved it. He moved her hair aside and sucked on her neck, his skilled tongue working its way down her heaving chest. He suckled her hard sensitive nipples one at a time, kneading and pinching her full round breasts in time with his uncontrolled thrusts. He pounded up into her as she slammed down on him, spreading her knees wider to take more of him in. She shivered and bucked at the thickness of his heavily veined cock, gasping as the mushroom-shaped tip tickled her clit repeatedly. She was due to come at any moment. She could feel her walls contracting around him, squeezing him tight as he lifted her up and down on his penetrating dick. Hushed cries spilled from her lips, free and harsh sounding.

Aria exploded and cried out his name, the noise almost inhumane as it ripped from the deepest part of her throat. He loved the sounds that she made, that she always made when they were together like this. She only lost control like this because of him. He knew how her body operated. He knew the things to get her off. She was his, she would always be his. Her lips were his, but also her wet tight pussy. Yes, she belonged to him, and only him.

Ezra came hard, blowing his load into the condom as he plunged into her one last time. He pumped again and again, emptying his balls. They were breathing hard as they cuddled on the couch, their bodies twisted together and their fingers intertwined. The couch was big enough for the both of them as they stilled their racing hearts. He wished he didn't have to leave so soon. He wished he could spend the night, make love to her once more, this time without a condom. He inhaled the scent of the apartment, it smelled of them, of sex. Maybe he could stay overnight.

Aria looked over at Ezra, trying to gauge what he was thinking. His face was intense as he concentrated on his thoughts. He was so attractive, so big and strong. Having his arms wrapped around her made her feel safe, protected. She wanted him to stay. She didn't want him to go, not yet. Having Josh out of town made her extra lonely. She was glad Ezra had come when he had.

"What are you thinking about?" Aria asked in a throaty voice as her fingers played with his nipples. He shuddered from her simple touch and smiled over at her. "I want you to stay the night".

There, she'd said it.

Would he stay?

Would he pick her, just for tonight?

Bethany had him so much already.

Why couldn't it be her turn?

"That I didn't have to leave," Ezra said and kissed her soft plump lips. She kissed him back and protested when he pulled away. "I honestly don't know if I can stay".

His answer wasn't good enough for her.

She required more.

She wanted more, especially from him.

"Then why did you even come?" Aria asked him angrily and ran hands through her long messy hair. "I'll never come first with you, never".

He could choose her this one time.

He didn't want to lose her.

A part of him had died when she'd married Josh.

"I'll stay," Ezra said, having his mind made up. His decision stopped her rant. She squealed and climbed on top him. She peered down into his face and kissed him long and hard, molding their tongues together. He grew hard instantly. Her breasts and hot pussy tempted him. She reached down between their bodies and stroked his dick, pumping him until he grew even harder than before. He groaned and closed his eyes as pleasure soared through every portion of his body. She put the head of his cock inside her and they both moaned out, loving the skin-to-skin contact. "Tonight, I'm choosing you".

He flexed his hips, wanting to be inside her further but she kept him at bay. She was taunting him, taking her sweet time. Why was she torturing him? He needed her. Fuck, he craved her. He would lose his mind if she didn't take him all in. She laughed at his frustration, at his lack of control. She wiggled down his body and kissed every inch of his skin, her tongue learning every part of his anatomy. She was aggressive and sweet at the same time.

Ezra's eyes rolled back into his head as she took him into her warm mouth. She sucked him hard, focusing on the tip of his cock. She moaned around him, creating vibrations that pushed him to the edge, closer to ecstasy. She squeezed his ball sack, jerking on it every time she took him a little deeper inside her mouth. She loved the way he tasted, loved the way he gave her control over him, over his body.

She kissed her way back up his body, refusing to let him come. She deemed him unworthy. He growled and yanked on her hair roughly to draw her lips to his. He didn't kiss her. He deemed her unworthy of his kisses. Their eyes were matching images of lust and wild unreleased passion. They were getting ready to fuck hard and without much rest in-between. Blindly, she searched on the floor for his pants, looking for another condom.

She didn't find one.

"You're out of condoms," Aria said breathy, her heart beating fast inside her chest. She wanted him badly. The place between her thighs ached for him. "What do we do?"

He wanted to fuck her without condoms between them.

He was sick of being careful.

So what if she got pregnant?

No one would know.

Her husband wouldn't know the difference, especially if the child came out looking like Aria.

He wanted to ride her bareback.

He wanted to have his cum soak her insides.

"I don't need a condom to fuck you," Ezra told her in a thick, lust filled voice as his thumb pressed down on her bottom lip. She licked her slightly dry lips, wetting his thumb in the process. "Would it be so bad if you had my child? No one would know, except us. I want you to have my baby, Aria. This child would be a part of you, of me, and a part of our passion for one another".

God help her, she wanted that to.

She wanted to have his baby.

She wanted them to share a deeper connection.

It didn't matter if they both were being selfish.

It could work.

They'll have a love child.

It would be their secret.

"I want to have your baby," Aria told him and kissed him as she joined their bodies together. They both groaned and found a rhythm together. They were working towards one goal, creating a life. He pounded her faster, almost splitting her in two. He was so big, and she was incredibly tight. Their moans and groans became much louder as they each sought their own orgasm. "Make me yours, only yours".

Aria bounced on him as strong feelings of pleasure worked its way through her body, spearing down to her core. She tingled from head to toe. She could feel herself coming. She felt as though she was viewing herself outside her body. She fiddled with her turgid nipples as she urged him to come with her. Sweat pooled down her body as she moved faster against him. When she couldn't take anymore and when she felt him coming inside her, she clenched down around his crock and allowed herself to go, freely, wholly.

They collapsed in a fit of tangled limbs. They stared at the other. Their love making had been intense, so intense, and powerful than ever. They could scarcely breathe. They were losing their minds, becoming too addicted to one another. They knew they had to stop, knew they had to put an end to the affair, but they couldn't find the ability to do just that. Their recklessness was bound to get them caught. They just didn't care.

 **Review and let me know your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Aria knew she couldn't stay away from Ezra even though they were both married to other people. Ezra came to New York City every time Josh was out of town at some writer's convention. That was usually often. She loved their stolen moments, the way that they loved hard, fast and without protection. She loved when he came inside her, filling her with his semen as she came on his cock. They couldn't get enough, and they could stay away either. She cherished their talks after many bouts of steamy sticky sex. Aria came to the conclusion that she would never leave Ezra alone, and that he would never leave her alone.

She knew that she and Ezra were hurting the people that they loved with their affair, but neither of them seemed to care. They were both selfish, addicted, and lived in their own world that they created. They didn't care what they were doing was wrong. They didn't care that they were lying to their spouses about their extracurricular activities. Their desire for one another blinded them from common sense. They became irrational and reckless, sometimes becoming temperamental with their spouses if they couldn't get away to see the other. On one occasion Aria had almost slipped up and called Josh by Ezra's name during sex. It had mortified her, woken her up.

She and Ezra had to do a better job at keeping their affair a secret, under wraps. She wouldn't give up Ezra, but she wouldn't lose her marriage in the process. In her own way, she really did love Josh. He was great and very attentive to her needs. She didn't want to risk him finding out about her affair with Ezra. She wasn't born yesterday, she knew that Ezra didn't care for her husband, but she wouldn't allow Ezra to tank her marriage for his own selfish reasons. Joshua brought happiness to her once lonely life.

Aria was relieved that she wasn't pregnant when she'd taken that first pregnancy test. She loved Ezra and wanted to be with him secretly, but she wasn't for sure she wanted to bring an innocent child into their complicated lives. She would love to have a child by Ezra, but she wasn't married to him. She was married to Josh. Josh was the man that she wanted to have children with.

She didn't want to have to compete with Bethany for Ezra's affections. She didn't want to take away Ezra's time with his children with Bethany to spend time with their son or daughter. She didn't want that. She also knew that he and Bethany were expecting a third baby. The news hadn't upset her. She'd understood. She knew what went on between husbands and their wives. She knew that her big sister had always talked about having four children when she got older, Aria wouldn't take away her dream.

Ezra packed for his business trip and thought about Aria in the same breath. He didn't like the fact that he had to go out of town, leave Rosewood and fly to San Francisco to represent one of the firm's top clients. He didn't like the fact that he couldn't go to New York City this weekend and see Aria. All week long he'd longed for her, for her touch, her body, and her delicious plump mouth. Damn his job and damn his partner Wayne. The prick fuck had ruined Ezra's plans without knowing it. He wished he could put off the meeting but he couldn't. Work had to come first this time.

He didn't know how he would break the news to Aria. He knew she would be livid. He knew she would argue. She hated when he changed their plans at the last minute. This time it hadn't been Ezra's doing.

He'd wanted to see her. He'd wanted to fuck her at least four or five times while Josh was still out of town. The guy wasn't ever home. Ezra couldn't say that he minded. Josh's absence gave him free access to Aria. Two weeks without seeing her, without loving her body was going to kill him. He wondered if he should ask her to go with him. What did he have to lose? Would she go with him? Would she consider missing time at work for him? He didn't think he should put her in that position.

Ezra loved his job and exceled at being one of the best lawyers in the state, in the country. As much as he loved being with Aria, he wouldn't risk his career for her. She had to understand from his perspective. He and Aria had to be more careful from here on out. They were growing more and more out of control, sometimes even going far as calling one another in the middle of the night.

He wouldn't risk his marriage for her. He cared about her deeply and enjoyed making love with her, but he couldn't jeopardize his family. His family meant the world to him. He didn't want to break up his home, to cause his children or Bethany any kind of pain. He didn't think he would call her. Maybe it was for the best if they took a break apart. Maybe the separation would cool of their strong desires for the other. He had to think and not with his dick.

Aria couldn't fathom why Ezra wasn't returning any of her calls. Was he done with her? Had he called off their affair? Was he angry with her for an unknown reason? Why had she done? She threw her cellphone against the wall and watched as it shattered. Screw him, she thought. She didn't have to keep putting up with his crap. She hadn't seen him in over two weeks, He showed little concern when it came to her feelings. She didn't need him. She could show him that she was done with him as well.

Over the next few weeks Aria lost herself in her work. She focused on her husband and joined several charities. She was a self-made woman after all. She took Josh up on his offer and accompanied him to two of his writer's conventions. She loved to observe her husband with his many fans. He was a very popular man. Aria even joined in when it came time to take pictures. But most of all, she liked the fact that she got to view Josh's work before anyone else as she edited a lot of his books.

Aria got her chance to see Ezra again at her father's birthday bash. She ignored him and stuck close to Josh's side. She felt his blue eyes on her but she refused to look his way. She didn't care to see the excuses in them, the rejection. She hated the way he made feel cheap, used. She didn't deserve his mistreatment. She was a grown ass woman; she didn't have to bow to any man. She smirked and kissed Josh on the cheek as his arms pulled her closer to his side.

Ezra got stone cold drunk and glared over at Aria the entire time. He didn't like the way Josh was touching her, kissing her, and holding her hand. She was his. She belonged to him, his. His cock was as hard as his eyes followed her every movement. He wanted to fuck her, and he would fuck her. He wanted to pick a fight with Josh, to claim Aria in front of everyone. He had to let her know that she couldn't just toss him away like he meant nothing to her.

He wasn't crazy he knew that she still loved him. She could never hide her feelings from him. He knew her better than she knew herself. He took another beer and finished it in one go. He found himself reaching for another and another one after that. Aria was so sexy and beautiful as his eyes ran down her shapely legs. He wanted to feel her soft pale skin. Her long dark hair was free and flowed down her back in tangled waves.

What was she doing to him?

She made him sick with desperation.

He swallowed as his erection started throbbing.

He wanted to be inside her, to pump his cock so far deep inside her.

He knew she was wet.

He knew she ached for him as much as he ached for her.

She could never deny the chemistry between them.

Her eyes finally flickered over to him and he knew he had her then. Her eyes roamed over his hard body, over his face and down his chest and abs, and then down his muscular thighs and legs. He wanted to know what she was thinking when she looked at him like that. Did she still found him handsome, desirable? Those same eyes ventured back up and stopped at his crotch and she licked her lips as though she couldn't want to taste him, to take him inside her mouth, and what a great mouth it was. He could see the questions in her big brown lovely eyes. He'd always loved those eyes, loved the way they viewed him. He knew that he had to show her how much she meant to him, because he did love her. It wasn't just sex that held him to her, it was love too. He'd fallen in love with her over the years. But he couldn't tell her that.

Telling Aria that he loved her would ruin things between them, between everyone. Their families could never found out about their affair, about the feelings between them. It would be a nightmare, one where they could never awake from. Could she read him? Could she see that he loved her? He couldn't let her see. He kept his eyes blank. Something electric sizzled between them. Fuck. He had to get away from her now before he did something unforgettable. He tore his gaze from hers and walked away.

She followed him as everyone gathered around her father to sing the 'happy birthday' song. She didn't know why she was running after him. Just for a second, in his eyes she'd read an emotion she thought she would never get from him. Love was the emotion. Was it even possible? Did he really love her? She wanted him to say it. She wanted to hear the words roll off his tongue. Why was he too afraid to say it? She knew that even if he did love her and she loved him, and that they were having an affair, that he would never ever leave his wife, his children. She would never come first with him.

"Why did you follow me?" he asked in a quiet voice, a voice she couldn't recognize. He was staring out the kitchen window, looking on as their families and friends laughed and talked amongst themselves. She could smell the alcohol on him. It heightened her awareness to him. She didn't care that he'd been drinking. She still wanted him. "You shouldn't have come".

She could sense the danger under his drunken tone.

It gave her a thrill.

She liked the dangerous side of him, especially when they'd had sex.

He was so sexy, so freaking beautiful as he turned and met her eyes.

The intensity in his eyes made her react.

She had to be close to him.

She had to feel him.

She had to be around him.

She had to be his.

She didn't give a damn that everyone else was outside.

She wanted to make love to him.

But making love wasn't what he had in mind.

He wanted to fuck.

She could handle that.

The notion that they could get caught at any moment added to the unbearable thrill racing through her body and straight down to her pulsating core. She was wet, so fucking wet. Her pussy wanted his thick cock, to feel its thickness tearing her insides. She moved towards him, almost like she was in a dream. He moved to her. Their bodies pressed together as they kissed violently, uncontrollably as he backed her against the wall, his hand lifting her dress. His fingers skidded over her satin panties, tracing the outline of her swollen pussy lips. She moaned and arched into his hand.

A gasp left her as he tugged down her panties and then fought with his own jeans. The need to be inside her was too great. She ended the kiss and pushed down the jeans the rest of the way, her hands automatically reaching for his hardness. He groaned. He'd missed her hands, the way she touched him. God, he had to come inside her, needed to feel her surrounding his dick. Their mouths connected again and so did their tongues. He would never grow tire of kissing her.

He kicked her legs apart and forced his way between her thighs, and then lifted her up so that she could ride his hips. Her legs instantly wrapped around his waist and her arms followed suit. His eyes stared into hers deeply as he linked their bodies, both of them crying out loud at the contact. He rode her hard and fast, pounding his need into her. She was wet and tight, increasing his pleasure.

She closed her eyes and bit into his shoulder as she shoved back against him, her silky long hair covering her beautiful face. She moved harder against him. He was buried so deep inside her. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure, of despair and ecstasy. She couldn't quell her wails as he bottomed out in her. He was massive, and he went so deep in her. Their skin slapped together noisily as her teeth broke through his flesh, drawing blood. He only grunted and kept up his unstoppable pace.

Aria squeezed herself around him and screamed out his name and came. Wave after wave of pure bliss coursed through her veins as she stilled her movements. She reestablished her grip on him as he pumped into her fiercely and found his release. She sighed as she felt as his cum splashed her insides, before trickling down her inner thighs. She felt sore and sated but incredibly good.

They kissed one last time before breaking their bodies apart and cleaned themselves as best as they could. She bit her top lip and shook her head at the smug look marring his handsome features. He was a bastard but he was her bastard. She combed a hand through her long locks to tame it. She couldn't believe they had gotten away with their brazen move. Were they looking to get caught? Her breath came out in a sigh as relief filled every portion of her body. Everyone was still outside. What in the hell had she been thinking? She hadn't been thinking.

Josh or Bethany could have found them having sex. She was irrational when it came to Ezra. She didn't always make the best decisions. They had to be more careful and less reckless. She didn't want her family to hate her if they found out about the affair she'd been having with Ezra. Why couldn't she end it? Why couldn't she walk way? Why couldn't he let her go? Why couldn't she stay faithful to her husband? Josh was good enough, a decent person. He loved her. She could count on him. She could love him openly.

"We have to stop this," Aria said and meant what she said. She couldn't do this anymore. It was wrong, so wrong. She had to break away from him. She had to think about her future. "We need to put an end to our affair".

Was it that simple, Ezra thought?

He didn't know.

It wasn't like he loved cheating on his wife with Aria.

He hated being unfaithful to Bethany.

She was a good woman.

She made him happy and she was the mother of his children.

Could he leave Aria alone?

He didn't know if he could.

You have to try, the voice in his head said.

"Then lets end it," Ezra said and put some distance between their bodies. He didn't trust himself around her. He couldn't trust that he'll do the right thing. "Tell me to walk away for good. Tell me your content with your life, with your husband. Tell me you don't want to ever see me again. Tell me to let you go".

Why wouldn't the words leave her mouth?

What was she so scared of?

She didn't want to lose him.

She didn't think she was strong enough to walk out the door.

She wished she could read what he was thinking as she looked into his eyes.

He didn't give her anything; no inkling to what he wanted her to do.

"I have a nice life and I want to enjoy it…" she started out as she gathered her thoughts and got her feelings under control. "But I can't have that if I'm with you".

He didn't want that for her.

He wanted her to have a future even if he couldn't be a part of it.

"Okay," he said resolutely and stepped around her but kept his eyes on her face. He willed himself not to touch her, not to kiss her, and not to fuck her one last time. He had to respect her wishes. He had to live with the fact that she didn't want him. She wanted to make it work with her husband. She had chosen Josh, not him. She was chosen happiness. "You deserve all the happiness in the world".

She didn't try to stop him. She was making the right choice. She wanted children and to be content in her marriage. It was time for her to put her love for him on the backburner. She couldn't continue to love him and risk her marriage to Josh. Josh was more important, her marriage was more important. She didn't try to wipe the fast tears they were trekking down her face as she watched Ezra walk away from her, from their affair. It was for the best, she knew that, but why did it hurt so much?

 **I hoped you guys liked this newest chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **Nine Months Later…**_

Aria couldn't stop the emotions she felt as she held her first child. Her little girl was prefect, absolutely perfect. She was a miniature image of Aria. She had Aria's dark silky hair, delicate features and a red pouty mouth, and pale skin, but she'd inherited her father's beautiful eyes. Aria could look into those eyes all day.

She couldn't believe she was a mother. She'd carried her little girl for nine months. She and her daughter had a bond. She could see it as she gazed into her daughter's vivid eyes. During her pregnancy, Aria had made should she had done everything right. She'd eaten healthy foods, exercised daily and taken her prenatal victims, and consumed plenty of water. Her baby was heathy as a result. She couldn't be happier.

Aria rocked her daughter as she breastfed, her daughter's greedy little mouth attacking the enlarged nipple. She winced slightly at the new feeling. She'd read many books on first time mothers. They had proven very insightful. Josh had been extra great during her pregnancy. He'd been there every step of the way. She loved his devotion to her, towards their child. She didn't know what she did to deserve someone so good to her.

She smiled sweetly at her girl as she finished feeding her. She couldn't believe someone so small belonged to her. She hated feeling thrilled about her daughter when Bethany had lost hers and Ezra's third child. She felt bad for her sister, but she had no room in her heart for sadness. She knew that her sister and Ezra would conceive again. She'd been with her sister during her time of grief. It had killed her to see her older sister so torn up. She'd done all she could to comfort her.

Aria understood why Bethany hadn't come to visit her. She still needed more time to recover from her loss. Aria wished there was more she could do for her older sister. She hated knowing her sister was in pain and that she couldn't do anything about. She just wanted her sister to get better, to go back to her old self. No one could get through to her, not even their parents. Ezra was struggling also even though he didn't show it. He was remaining strong for his family.

Aria handed over Madelyn when Josh reappeared in the room. He was careful and wonderful with their daughter. She enjoyed watching him interact with their child. He cradled his little girl in his warm arms and took the chair next to the bed. Aria's eyes met his and she observed the strong feelings there. He was ecstatic over the birth of their first child. She liked viewing father and daughter together, building a special bond that would last for years and years to come. Aria knew she was lucky to have them both. She'd made the right decision eight months ago.

She didn't want to lose her family. She was finally able to live the life that was destined for her. She wasn't going to complain. She was living her life. She had a picture perfect family. Josh, the man she'd fallen in love with had kept the promises he'd spoken during their wedding ceremony.

She prayed he never find out about her affair with Ezra. It would hurt him. She didn't want to break his heart. She knew what a broken heart felt like. She didn't wish it on her worst enemy. When she'd ended her and Ezra's affair, she'd recommitted herself to her husband, vowing to do right by him, to honor their marriage. So far, she had kept those promises. She was done being unfaithful.

"You're a natural with her," Aria told him and pushed up into a comfortable position in bed. She was still sore down below. She'd had to have stitches. "I can't believe she's so small".

Without disturbing his sleeping daughter, Josh leaned over and kissed Aria's lips. She kissed him back. She licked her bottom lip and when they broke apart. She liked his taste very much. She liked the kind of emotions that filled her when he touched her, when he kissed her, and when he made to love. He was a very loveable person. It was contagious. And he was very good-looking to boot.

"I was afraid to hold her at first, but now not so much," he admitted as his gray eyes held her big brown ones. He stared back down at their daughter, his fingers tracing her tiny features. "She's beautiful and perfect. I can't thank you enough for giving me this amazing gift".

He kissed her again.

"You're going to be fine. She's in great hands, you're her father," Aria choked out, not able to keep the raw emotion from her voice. "And you don't have to thank me. I should be thanking you. You've taken such good care of me. You've been my constant friend, husband, and lover. I don't want to ever lose you".

She'd made so many mistakes.

She wished she could take them all back.

She wanted to erase her affair with Ezra.

She wanted to go back to being sixteen years old and rethink her choice to have sex with Ezra.

She'd fallen in love with Ezra so effortlessly.

She'd never had a chance.

She'd been so obsessed with him.

Ezra had been this dreamboat to her.

He'd been attractive and sexy and sinfully wicked.

She hadn't been able to resist him.

She'd wanted him.

She'd wanted her sister's boyfriend, childhood sweetheart.

She'd taken him.

She'd betrayed her sister first.

"I love your confidence in me," Josh said, before kissing Madelyn's chubby cheeks. "And you won't ever lose me. I'm always going to be here for you, and for our daughter. I don't care what you've done in the past. I dare care. I love all of you and your flaws. I'm not as perfect either".

He knew about the affair with Ezra.

How did he find out?

Had she given herself away?

Had she and Ezra been that obvious, that reckless?

How long had he known?

She felt ashamed, utterly gutted.

She couldn't stop the tears that streamed down her face.

She didn't dare wipe them away.

Could he ever forgive her?

She didn't deserve his forgiveness.

She'd betrayed him in the worst possible way.

"How long have you known? Aria asked him softly, refusing to meet his eyes. She didn't want to see the disgust in them, the hurt, and disappoint. Had she ruined everything? Had she destroyed things between them? She loved him. Would he ever trust her again? She didn't want him to despise her. She'd earned his wrath. "I called it off eight months ago".

She couldn't bear to look at him.

She felt his eyes on her.

"I've known since the beginning," he said and that knowledge brought her eyes up to his. She didn't read her worst fears in them. She read acceptance and forgiveness. "I wasn't blind. I could see that there was a history between you two, but I wasn't threatened by it".

She couldn't wrap her head around him knowing about the affair she'd had with Ezra.

Why wasn't he angry?

Why didn't he hate her guts?

Why didn't he want a divorce?

"Why?" it slipped out of her mouth. It was the only thing she could say. "You should have confronted me".

Aria didn't know what Josh knew.

"I thought that if I said anything I would lose you for good, and I didn't want that. I also knew that you would take it hard on yourself," he said as his eyes held onto hers, while their daughter's tiny hand gripped his finger. He knew her better than she knew herself. How did he do that? "I love you too much to let you go. And I knew that even though you're in love with Ezra, that you wouldn't choose him, that you'll choose me in the end, because I'm your heart, your home. I never feared you didn't love me".

It was true; she did love him, possibly too much.

"How could you have faith in me?" Aria asked with difficulty. She didn't trust herself. "Do you still love me? Do you still want our marriage after everything I've done?"

She knew she had no right to ask him.

"I have faith in you because I know you, Aria. I knew you didn't set out to intentionally hurt me," Josh answered and his gray eyes fell down on their daughter's again. Her red pouty lips pulled into a smile as she gazed up at her father. "You're your own worst enemy, but you're not a bad person. You're human, and humans sometimes make mistakes. And to answer your question, I do love you and I still want our marriage".

Aria reclined back in bed as she felt relieved.

Josh still loved her, he never stopped.

He didn't want their marriage to end.

She didn't care that she was sore and that she was hurting. She got up from the bed and went to him. She got down on her knees and front of him and embraced him and their child. They were a family, this was her family. She didn't want to lose them. They were her life, her world. She didn't exist without them. She loved them both unimaginably.

"I love you and I always have, dearly, selfishly, and entirely. You're mine, and I am yours," Aria confessed as she stretched up and found his lips with hers. They kissed for minutes, maybe hours. She had no way of knowing. She simply didn't care. "I'm so sorry".

She meant all the words she spoke to him.

"I know," he said emotionally and nodded his head and pressed his forehead to hers. His brilliant gray eyes glistened with unshed tears. She hated that she'd caused him pain. "We should look forward to the present, our daughter, and forget about the past".

She would like that.

"Yes, let's concentrate on our future," Aria agreed and laughed at their daughter's poopy face. She was too cute. Josh laughter joined hers. "Should we draw sticks to see who gets to change Madelyn's dirty diaper?"

Aria didn't think more about Ezra or about their long forgotten affair. She stood by the choice she had decided on eight months ago. She focused on her family, on her husband and little girl. They were the two most important people in her life. She needed them and they need her in return.

 _ **What did you think of this chapter? Review and let me know :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Ezra stared at Madelyn and instantly knew that she was his daughter. His blue eyes clashed with Aria's big brown ones and she knew that he knew. She silently begged him not to say anything. He didn't know if he could deny a part of himself. She had to have known he'll know his own flesh and bone. He didn't know whether to be angry with Aria or not. She'd intentionally left him out in the dark. She had no intentions of telling him he fathered her child.

He had another child. Madelyn was his. She was a gorgeous baby, a mixture of Aria and him. She had his sharp blue eyes and pretty thick eyelashes, had Aria's pale coloring and dark glossy hair, beautiful features, and red pouty mouth. He wanted to hold her, to hold his daughter. He inched closer towards her crib. He could see the panic in Aria's eyes as he approached their daughter. He ran his finger down one of her smooth cheeks, his heart catching as she smiled toothlessly up at him. Madelyn and Charlotte Grace closely resembled one another, there was no way no one wouldn't notice their similar features.

How could she keep something so important from him? Why would she keep him from ever knowing he had a daughter? What had he ever done to her to deserve such treatment? Did she hate him that much? Had the love between them never existed? Did she found him lacking in some way? Was he not good enough, unworthy to be their child's father?

From the panic mirroring her eyes he could assume she hadn't told Josh about Madelyn's true parentage. It crushed him that she'd done this, that she'd denied him his child, but for what, her marriage? Why had she done it? Without waiting for permission, Ezra reached down into the crib and took his daughter into his arms, cradling her against his heart. She was so tiny, so beautiful, and she was a part of him. Raging emotions tore at him. Felt broken. He was mourning two children. His throat felt tight as he eyes prickled. He couldn't seem to breathe. His heart hurt.

It felt as though he was having a heart attack. He couldn't stop his mind from thinking. He was thinking too much. He didn't notice Aria moving close to him, cautiously approaching him. He didn't even look at her. He didn't want to see her. She'd broken his heart. A tidal wave of anger and pain roared through him, pounding at his insides.

With the way he was feeling, he could physically harm her. He kissed Madelyn dark head, squeezed her for the last time, and then placed her back into her crib and backed away. He couldn't keep his emotions bottled up anymore, he cried. He leaned over and braced his hands on his knees and cried hard. He was a lawyer. He had options. He knew that, but he didn't want to hurt Madelyn by doing so. She needed her mother more than she needed him.

Aria had already given Madelyn a father without his consent. He recoiled from her touch. He couldn't bear to have her hands on him after what she'd done. After minutes had passed, he collected himself and pushed off his knees and glared over at her. How could he love her and hate her at the same time? It didn't make any sense. He had every right to be upset, to be hurt by her actions. She had done him wrong, and she knew she had. He didn't think he could ever look at her as he once had.

"How could you do this to me?" Ezra asked her angrily through clenched teeth and his fists balled at his sides. He wanted to punch a hole through the wall. "How could you so willingly deny me my daughter"?

He ignored the tears in her eyes.

He wasn't the bad guy.

She'd done a terrible thing.

She hadn't just deceived him, but her own husband as well, a man that she supposedly loved.

How could she sleep at night with what she'd done?

He would have still been in the dark if he hadn't shown up at her apartment.

He'd decided to stop by to see her since he was representing a client in New York City. No wonder she hadn't wanted him to come in. No wonder she'd wanted him to leave as soon as he'd shown up. Now he understood that flash of apprehension in her eyes when Madelyn had begun to cry. No wonder she had blocked the nursery entryway, desperately trying to keep him out. Everything was adding up. Her whole demeanor had been off. She'd been short with him, angry even.

"Don't you dare make me the villain," Aria hissed at him and swiped at her tears. Ezra felt a moment of guilt but then batted it away. He couldn't feel sorry for her, for what she'd done. "I'm doing what's best for our daughter. I'm putting her needs first without being selfish, and that's what you're being, selfish. You can't give her what she deserves, Ezra".

By being a proper father to Madelyn, by claiming her as his, he would be destroying their entire families. He didn't want to do that. He didn't want to hurt so many people he loved. He didn't want to think of Madelyn as a throw away, a child unwanted, because she wasn't. He wanted her. He wanted to know her, to love her and be what she needed him to be, and to have a special relationship that he shared with her sister, Charlotte Grace. It killed him knowing he could never give her those things. She did deserve every chance to have a normal happy childhood without being a child tainted by an affair. He would give her that even if it killed him to do so.

"And you decided that for me, didn't you?" he asked her bitterly, wanting to choke her and kiss her in the same moment. "How do you sleep at night at knowing what you've done, what you've taken away from our daughter?"

She didn't have an answer.

She was doing the right thing, she knew she was.

She had to put Madelyn first.

Josh was a great father to her.

It was wrong of her to think it, but Ezra already had a family.

He didn't need to have Madelyn in his life too.

She could never keep Ezra, but she could keep Madelyn.

She loved Madelyn so much because she was a part of Ezra.

She wasn't keeping Madelyn away from him out of spite.

She didn't hate him.

She could never hate him.

She loved him.

She loved him with every fiber of her being, but she'd made a choice, a choice that would benefit their daughter in the long run.

"I can't even look at you, Aria," Ezra told her as he ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know her anymore. He thought he did. "I don't know if I could ever forgive you for what you've taken away from me".

His words were like a spear to the heart, they hurt.

They pierced her deeply, wounding her to her very soul.

"I won't apologize," Aria said defiantly as her tears stopped flowing. "You can hate me all you want, but I won't feel sorry for given our child a chance at a better life".

There lies his problem; he couldn't hate her, not entirely.

He needed the pain to stop.

He wanted to end everything.

He wished to god that he didn't love her.

He didn't want to feel anything for her.

He wanted to be numb where she was concern.

He had to make a decision, one that would hurt him more than it would hurt her.

"You're not welcome in my house. You can see my children, your sister, but I want you far away from me," Ezra said coldly, his eyes penetrating hers. "From this moment forward, you're dead to me".

He turned away and walked off, refusing to hear what else she had to say. It didn't matter. She'd cut him too deeply. He didn't think he'd ever recover from her betrayal. She clearly wasn't the woman he thought she was. The woman he'd fallen in love with would never hurt him this way. She didn't love him. Love didn't kill, and that's what she'd done to him, she'd killed him.

 **Aww, poor Ezra. Do you guys think Aria did the right thing? Be completely honest.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

 _ **Five Years Later…**_

Ezra knew he had to get his shit together. Everything in his life had gone to hell. The only thing he had left was his work and his children. He'd been divorce for three years now. Divorcing Bethany had been the right call. They had been in two different places, wanted different things, no longer communicating as a married couple should. They had shared custody of their kids. He liked the fact that he and Bethany could remain on amicable terms for their kids' sake.

He never thought that he would ever divorce Bethany. She'd been his childhood and high school sweetheart, the girl he'd promised to be with forever. He'd loved her from such a young age. What had gone wrong? They had started to argue a lot. She wanted more children and Ezra didn't. Why hadn't she understood that? She'd suffered two more miscarriages during their marriage. She'd been so obsessed with babies after that. Her obsession had gotten so bad that he had to admit her to Radley for treatment.

Ezra had self-medicated himself with alcohol. Sometimes he'd stopped going home after work. He'd distanced himself from Bethany's family. He hadn't wanted to be around Aria, her perfect husband, and their child. He couldn't think of Madelyn as his. He hadn't seen her since she was a baby. How old was she now? He had to think. Ezra counted down in his head.

Madelyn had to be five years old. Yeah, that had to be about right. His little girl, no, she wasn't his. Aria had made sure of that. She'd made the choice for him a long time ago.

He'd never forgiven Aria for what she'd done. She'd denied him his daughter, his beautiful little girl. He would never forget the first time he'd held her in his arms. He hadn't wanted to let go. It hurt that she was now calling Josh daddy instead of Ezra.

Ezra hadn't kept up with Aria's life after her betrayal. He hadn't wanted to. Why should he? He didn't care about her perfect life, her perfect family. He drained the last of his scotch and fixed himself another. He knew he had to stop drinking so much. It wasn't good for him or for his children. He smiled as he thought about his twelve year old daughter and ten year old son. They were great kids.

He didn't miss a single moment in his children's lives. He was there for everything. For Charlotte Grace's dance practices and recitals, Thorsten's soccer games and Boy Scout meetings. He prided himself on being an involved parent. His children had never wanted for anything.

Ezra knew his divorce from Bethany had been hard on his children, but he and Bethany had worked together in alleviating their fears. He'd never wanted to hurt his children, but he hadn't been able to stay married to their mother. He hadn't been happy. He'd been miserable. He'd felt like he'd been slowly dying.

Thoughts of Aria tried to resurface but he drowned them with more alcohol. He didn't want to think about her. He didn't want to see her. He'd meant what he'd said, she was dead to him. He'd stop going to Bethany's family gatherings. He hadn't wanted to run into Aria and her family. He knew she was still married to that loser Josh and probably had two more children. Fuck, why did he care?

Aria wasn't his anymore. She'd never been his. She didn't belong to him. She was a happily married woman. She had everything she'd ever wanted.

Ezra got up and stumbled towards the door. He was drunker than he thought. Someone was knocking at his door. Who the hell was it? He wasn't expecting company tonight. He opened the door without looking through the peephole. He nearly fell over at who it is. It was Aria. What the hell did she want? How did she found out where he was staying? Why had she come? Didn't she know he didn't want anything to do with her? He didn't want her there.

He forced himself to look at her. He caught his breath. She was still lovely as ever. Even though she was thirty-three years of age, she still looked young. Her long dark hair was shorter now. It came to her shoulders. Her sexy body hadn't changed. He felt a small twinge of desire but he pushed it away, sex was the last thing on his mind when he looked at her.

Her big doe-like eyes roamed over his body, deliberately. Instant lust flashed in her eyes but she didn't act on it. She couldn't. She'd promised Josh years ago that the affair between her and Ezra had ended. He was older, forty-one years of age, but he still looked damned good. He'd always been an attractive man, a very sexy man, one who knew his way around the bedroom.

Why had she come? It was a stupid idea. She'd been impulsive. She felt responsible for his marriage ending. She'd never thought Bethany and Ezra would ever end their long-term marriage. They'd always been good together. They'd also looked good together, like the perfect couple. She'd envied her older sister for bagging Ezra Fitzgerald. Aria had wanted Ezra so much, had loved him.

His sharp blue eyes were slightly unfocused. She could smell the stench of alcohol on him. He smelled as though he had drowned himself in scotch. The scent wasn't unpleasant. She could see the sprinkle of gray at his temples, making him appear more distinguished for his age.

Aria hated how she'd betrayed him all those years ago. She'd never forgiven herself. She'd been selfish. She had no right to deny Ezra his daughter. She'd taken the decision out of his hands. He'd been crushed for what she'd done. She still loved him. She'd always loved him. She wanted to make it right, to correct her mistake.

She'd told Josh five years ago that Maddie wasn't his. First he'd been heart sick at the news but that hadn't stopped him from doting on her. Maddie loved Josh, but she knew Josh wasn't her dad. Aria had felt it was best to tell her daughter the truth. Maddie was a smart kid and mature for her age. She knew Ezra was her real dad. Her special girl had to process the fact that her cousins were really her half siblings. Maddie had been confused until Aria had explained everything, how she had come to be.

Aria was sick of all the lies, all the secrets surrounding their families. She'd wanted to come clean, and she had. She'd told Bethany the truth months ago. Neither Bethany nor her parents were speaking to her. They blamed her for the affair between her and Ezra. Bethany had gone as far as saying that she, Aria was the reason for her divorce. Aria hadn't denied it. She should have left Ezra alone from the very beginning.

Aria didn't think that Bethany or their parents would ever forgive her. She had to live with the fact that her sister and she would never be close again. She accepted it. It was the price she had to pay. She wasn't supposed to be in Rosewood. Josh had no idea that Aria had come to see Ezra. Maddie was with him. She had school in the morning.

Josh and she were constantly bickering, about how to raise Maddie, about their careers and finances, and about Ezra. She was sick of all the fights, all the yelling. It wasn't good for Maddie. She knew her little girl sensed the ever-growing tension between Josh and her. She had to get away for a while, to clear her head, to see what she wanted. She couldn't figure that out around Josh. New York City didn't seem like home anymore. She wanted to come back to Rosewood, to be near her family, but most of all, she wanted her special girl to know Ezra. Both Ezra and their daughter deserved to know one another.

Ezra's blood boiled at the sight of Aria. He had half the mind to throw her out. What gave her the right to show up at his home? Just for an instant he'd thought about slamming the door in her face. Terrible thoughts entered his head as he continued staring at her. His eyes were cold as ice as she stood firm under his scrutiny.

He didn't have anything to say to her. He resisted the urge to wrap his hands around her pretty little neck. She'd stolen something precious from him. He didn't want to hear anything she had to say. It wouldn't matter.

Just hearing her voice would set him off. He would lose it if he didn't get himself under control. He had to reign in his emotions or risk saying something unforgettable to her. He didn't owe her anything. He finished the last of his drink without taking his eyes from her. She fiddled with the strap of her purse as a tiny nerve ticked in his jaw. He hated how she looked so well put together in her loose fitted blouse, skin-tight leggings, and her dainty feet encased in simple flats. Her nonchalant attitude pissed him off greatly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked rudely, not bothering to invite her in. "Don't you have some other place to be?"

He knew she was on the verge of losing her tempter but he didn't care.

He wanted to fight with her.

He wanted to take out all his frustrations on her.

She was to blame for his life going to shit.

He wished he'd never laid eyes on her.

"Aren't you going to invite me in? Don't be a dick" Aria said with barely concealed anger in her voice as she ran an agitated hand through her dark silky locks. "I have to talk to you".

Well, too damn bad, Ezra thought as his tall frame still blocked the door into his apartment.

Ezra liked his bachelor pad just fine without having backstabbers taint his private sanctuary.

"Fuck you," Ezra said heatedly, gruffly as he attempted to shut the door in her face. Her beautiful face held shock before she came to and shoved her way inside his clean but bare apartment. "I don't want your ass here, Aria".

That was too damn bad, because she wasn't going anywhere.

He had to deal with her eventually.

He'd avoided her far too long.

She didn't care if she had to stay all night to get through to him.

He had to listen.

She had to make him listen.

She would say what was on her mind and then she would leave.

But she didn't want to leave.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Aria asked offhandedly and watched as his eyes narrowed and became even colder. Yes, she got a reaction from him. She smiled tightly, loving the fact that she'd riled him up. For some insane reason, she wanted him to lose control. She wanted his aggression, wanted him to get rough with her. She wanted him to fuck her. She'd missed him, missed his touch, the way he felt inside her and the way kissed, and missed the way he said her name during sex. His voice had been deep and incredibly sexy, his groans filling her ears as he buried himself inside her over and over again, stretching her insides. It had been painful and good, so pleasurable. She'd come hard, so fast. "It's really important that we talk".

The longer she remained in his home the more incensed he became.

"I mean it Aria, I want your ass out of my house," Ezra said coldly as he took a menacing step towards her. She didn't back down. Did she have a death wish? Why wouldn't she leave him alone? He wanted to be left alone. He didn't want her there. She wasn't welcome in his home, in his personal space. "If you don't leave like I've asked you to, then I'm going to physically toss your ass out".

She wanted to see him try.

She wasn't afraid of him.

She knew him.

She knew that however mad he was at her, that he wouldn't harm her.

"Do it," Aria challenged him as she walked up to him and poked him in the chest. His sharp blue eyes flashed with awareness, then anger, and then lust. "I want your hands on me".

He groaned angrily and turned his back on her and began walking further into his apartment. He wanted there to be distance between them. He didn't watch where he was going and tripped over one of the many rugs adorning his home, going down like a sack of bricks. He was too drunk to catch himself. He braced himself for the impending impact but he wasn't quick enough. The last sound he heard was Aria's high-pitched scream as the side of his head smacked against the hard floor and he was out like a light.

 **Sorry for the long break but I hoped I redeemed myself with this chapter. *runs and hide***


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Ezra came to in the hospital, his head throbbing like a son of bitch. Fuck, that fall had messed him up pretty good. He'd suffered a broken wrist, a dislocated jaw and bruised ribs, and a bad concussion. One half of his face was swollen, leaving his face lopsided. It was his fault.

He'd allowed Aria to get to him. It wasn't right to place all the blame at her feet. She'd gotten to him. He'd let her rile him up. He'd played right into her hands.

Well, at least she called 911, a voice in his head said. She had. He supposed he could thank her for that. She'd gotten him help. How much longer did he have stay in the hospital? He felt Aria's eyes on him but he ignored her entirely. It was best if he didn't look at her. He didn't want to see pity in her lovely big doe-like eyes. Man, when had he become so pathetic? No, he wouldn't glance her way.

He thanked the nurse and swallowed down the pain pills with the glass of water she'd given him. He just wanted to be left alone. He didn't want Aria around him. She angered him. He was too fucked up to deal with anymore of her shit. He finally glared over at her, not missing how she moved closer towards the bed.

Aria blamed herself for Ezra's fall. Watching him go down had been scary. He could have died. She should have left when he'd told her to get lost. She'd been so stubborn, so unreasonable. She'd done this to him. It was her fault. She knew it.

She could hardly recognize him with his face swollen the way that it was. What had she done to him? Why couldn't she let him go? Why couldn't she be without him? Why hadn't she remained in New York City? Being around him was so complicated, their relationship was complicated. She never wanted to cause him pain. She couldn't seem to stop screwing up her life along with his. She wished they could start over. She wanted to be friends again.

She sat down on his bed, being mindful of his many injuries. She observed him quietly. Even though he was banged up, he still was a very attractive man. Heat ignited inside her at the look in his eyes. He couldn't deny it, he wanted her too.

Aria leaned over and kissed his mouth ever so sweetly, her tongue venturing out to taste him. She moaned. He tasted good. She pressed harder against his lips, willing him to respond to her. He didn't. Sadness gripped her insides and she pulled away. She had to think. She needed him to listen. Would he?

"I know you won't ever forgive me for taken away our daughter, but I thought I was doing what was best for her," Aria explained soulfully, her big brown eyes glittered with tears. "I wasn't looking to punish you. I just wanted Maddie to have it all".

He stayed quiet and listened to what she had to say.

"I was wrong," Aria apologized as she chewed numbly on her top lip. "I'll understand if you hate me for the rest of our lives".

She deserved his hate.

How could she make it right?

Was it too late?

She hoped it wasn't.

Tears ran down her gorgeous face fiercely and he used his uninjured hand to wipe them away.

Showing her compassion didn't mean he'd forgiven her.

"Maddie knows you're her father, I never wanted to keep that from her," she told him and brushed the inside of his palm with her lips. He shivered. "Josh never cared that Maddie wasn't his. He loved her all the same. He's been good to her".

Ezra's heart constricted.

Maddie knew that Ezra was her dad?

He didn't know what to say.

He didn't know how he felt.

Here he thought Madelyn was calling Josh daddy.

She wasn't.

She knew the truth.

How did she feel?

Did she hate Ezra?

"Josh knew about our affair from the beginning but he didn't say anything". She wanted to come clean to him. She didn't know why she mentioned Josh when he didn't like him. She felt his body tense when she said Josh's name. "He wasn't threatened by you because he knew I wouldn't choose you over him. Or in his head, you wouldn't choose me over Bethany".

Aria didn't regret her marriage to Josh, but sometimes she wished she'd stayed unmarried, unattached. She'd brought Josh into all her drama. She knew she had changed him for the worse, made him into the man he never wanted to be. Often, there were somedays when he looked at her with resentment. Aria wasn't fooled; she knew that she made him very unhappy.

She knew the real reason Josh had kept up with their marriage. It had been for Maddie's sake. He loved that little girl, and Maddie loved him back in return. Aria never wanted to ruin their step-father and step-daughter relationship. Maddie needed a male figure in her life. She knew she was selfish in keeping Josh tied to her. She knew that Josh deserved a real marriage, a marriage where his wife remained faithful, and a marriage where his wife didn't love another man. She had to do right by him. She had to make it right.

"Don't get angry but I told Bethany months ago about our affair," Aria said him softly, gauging his silent form. Questions materialized in his blue eyes before his handsome face went blank. "I was tired of all the secrets between our two families. I figured it was time to stop all the lies and living double lives. Bethany and my parents aren't speaking to me".

To know that his ex-wife and ex-in-laws weren't on speaking terms with Aria pissed him off. The affair wasn't just Aria's fault, it was his as well. They should blame him too. He knew what he'd been doing when he'd carried on with his affair with Aria. Why hadn't Bethany told him she knew about the affair between him and Aria? Why hadn't she blown up at him? She pretended as though the affair between her baby sister and husband hadn't existed.

The painkillers were making him drowsy but he fought to keep his eyes open, trained on her tragic face.

"Bethany is still in love with you," Aria admitted, her voice sounding far away as she traced a finger down his strong jawline. He really did have great features. "She hasn't said anything, but she wants you back. She never wanted your marriage to end. She thinks I'm to blame for it fallen apart. She thinks I stole you away from her and she's right. You guys never really had a chance with me around".

Why did she take all the blame?

He didn't like to see her cry.

When she cried it made him feel useless.

He didn't like feeling that way.

He wanted to be strong for her.

They were in this predicament together; they'd always been in it together.

"No, that's not true. You never had a chance with me around. I ruin you for other men", he said, finally choosing to speak. His voice sounded rough from lack of use. They both knew it to be true. Sometimes he wish he could go back in time and stop himself from sleeping with her, stop himself for being attracted to her, and stop himself from noticing her. But now wasn't the time for any regrets. They had a long history together. "I was older than you. I took advantage of your naivety. If anyone is to be crucified, then it should be me".

She gave him an incredulous look.

She didn't agree with him.

"I was never gullible," Aria argued passionately. "I knew what I wanted from you, and I knew what I was getting into. You never coerce me. We both wanted the other. We both acted and put our desire first and threw caution to the wind".

They both had different opinions on the matter.

"You were alluring, so fucking sexy and wild, that I couldn't stop myself from wanting you, wanting to fuck you hard and long," Ezra said huskily as he scratched his stubbly face, his sharp blue gaze locked on hers. "I tried to deny the attraction I felt towards you and fought it as long as I could, until I couldn't anymore. I had to have you".

He couldn't get a hold on his emotions. They were all so confusing.

"I know you need more time to sort out everything that's going on with us, with our daughter, and with our situation," Aria said, reading the unsaid words on his face. He usually wasn't so easy to read, but he found that he was valuable at the moment. "Space is what you need, especially from me".

Aria got up to leave. She leaned down to kiss his forehead, lingering for several seconds and just breathed him in. Her nostrils flared as she inhaled his natural masculine scent. She hated to leave but she had to give him time. They had to be worlds apart until he was ready deal with their problem. She had to make some decisions on her own. She wasn't sure where she wanted to go from here. Did she want to be a part of his life once more? Did she want to end her long-term marriage to Josh? Did she want Maddie to know her true father? Did she want to be with Ezra? Did he want her? Did she want him? Could they really make a relationship work? How would it affect their families if they became serious, a real thing? So many questions roamed through her mind. She had to think.

 _ **Sorry for the long wait you guys. I hope you haven't forgotten this story. I really do love writing it. Do you think they can make it work? Can they really build a life from an affair? Is that even possible? Stay tuned to find out :).**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Ezra was glad he'd healed nicely. He hated having different parts of his body restricted. He had to explain to his twelve year old daughter and ten year old son that daddy had gotten unfavorably drunk. It had been an uncomfortable discussion. He never wanted to disappoint his kids. They admired him, looked up to him. He had to make better life choices where they were concern. He had to remain sober and clear headed for their sake.

There was growing tension between him and Bethany. He didn't speak to her unless it involved his children. She wanted to get back together and he didn't. He couldn't be with her anymore. He wouldn't be happy. Though he would always love her as the mother of his children, he wasn't in love with her. He wouldn't give his kids false hope. He and Bethany were never getting back together.

He ignored the advice from his father and ex-father in law about rekindling his relationship with Bethany. Hell no, he wasn't doing that. He wouldn't be with her just because they shared kids together. That wasn't enough. He needed more, more in which Bethany couldn't give him.

He'd confronted Bethany about Aria. She hadn't wanted to talk about it but he'd made her. He knew she hadn't wanted to hear the truth but he gave it to her anyway. He was no longer holding back his feelings. He was sick of all the secrets and lies between them.

It hurt Ezra to see Bethany in any kind of pain, but she had to know the sad truth about everything. She had to see that they couldn't ever go back to the way that it had been in beginning. Too much had happened. Neither of them were the same people as before. She'd placed all the blame at Aria's feet, but Ezra had corrected that perception. In fact, he'd taken all the blame. He'd wanted to protect Aria as much as he could.

He knew the sisters wouldn't ever been close as they once were. There wasn't anything he could say or do to change that. It angered him how Aria's parents were treating her, alienating her just to appease Bethany, their perfect daughter, their favorite one. He'd blown up at them when he'd dropped the kids off at their house. He and Byron had even gotten into a shouting match and almost came to blows because the situation had escalated. The welfare of his children had saved Byron from getting his ass handed to him. He hadn't wanted them to see daddy solving any kind of conflict with his fists. He wanted to set a better example for them.

His children were everything to him. He wouldn't risk them for anything in the world. He and his kids were close, the loves of his life. He wanted it to stay that way. He feared when he had to tell them about their half-sister, about Madelyn. He wanted them all to get along. He loved them all equally. He'd always wanted Madelyn in his life, to claim her as his own, because she was his, a part of him.

Since Aria had told Bethany and her parents about their affair, he felt that it was only right to tell them about Madelyn. Bethany had screamed and broken completely down. Her mother, Ella couldn't even console her. Byron had tried to fight him but Ezra had dodged the older man, not wanting to cause him harm. He hadn't been there to fight.

He was no longer on speaking terms with his ex-in laws. It didn't matter to him either way. He didn't care if they spoke to him or not. He and his ex-in laws would have a problem if they started mistreating his children. He didn't play that. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his kids. They meant the world to him. He loved them more than life itself.

He hadn't seen Aria in over three months and hadn't he called her. He still needed more time to think about their sticky situation. He didn't want to rush into anything. He had to be sure of what he wanted. He also had to talk with his children. He had to gradually break the news to them. He didn't want them to suffer any physiological damage from what he had to say. They were about to learn their little cousin was also their half-sister.

Ezra wanted all his children to get along. He wanted them all to become close as siblings should be. They were already close as cousins. Charlotte Grace and Thorsten were sweet-hearted individuals. They wouldn't treat Madelyn like an outsider. They loved her, despite knowing Ezra was also her father. Unlike him, they weren't selfish. They were really smart and mature for their age.

He knew he had to reach out to Aria soon. He didn't want her to think that he didn't want a relationship with their daughter. He wanted to know what she wanted, especially from him. Would she leave Josh for Ezra? Did she want them to be together, to become a family? He didn't know if his ex-in laws and Bethany would allow it. He prayed Bethany wouldn't make things harder on him. He didn't want her turning their children against him. Bethany had all her faults, but she loved their kids as much as he did. She wouldn't bad-mouth him in front of them.

Ezra didn't know where Aria's head was at. They really had to speak. It was important that they did. Rosewood was a very small town, but he didn't care what the people in it thought about him. He would do what he wanted. He didn't need their stamp of approval. It hadn't just been Toby and his father that had known about his and Aria's affair, it had been others as well. They just hadn't said anything.

Aria couldn't understand why Ezra hadn't called yet. Was he advoiding her? Did he still hate her for what she'd denied him all those years ago? She'd apologized. She was sorry. It had been wrong, so wrong. She knew that now. She regretted her decision every day since then. Three excruciating months had passed since their last encounter. Did he not want her, not want a relationship with their daughter? She didn't know what more she could do to prove to him that she was sorry.

She'd filed for divorce and Josh hadn't stopped her. She'd been glad. She didn't want to be on bad terms with Josh. Josh had been there for her, had loved her, and had been a great father figure to Maddie. They had both agreed that they would remain friends and that he could still spent time with Maddie on occasions. She hoped Ezra didn't mind. Despite Josh not being Maddie's real father, she loved him. She'd always loved the closeness displayed between her special girl and Josh.

Josh had moved out so that Aria could keep their apartment. Aria had redecorated the entire apartment. She wanted a complete change. She thought about selling. She didn't know if she wanted to remain in New York City anymore.

Rosewood had always been her home. Moving back to Rosewood was a huge deal. She didn't just have herself to think about. She had to think about Maddie. Their whole lives were in New York City, Maddie's school, Aria's job and group of friends, and Josh.

She had a ton of decisions to make. She wanted to be sure in her choices. She had to be right. She didn't want to screw it up. Maddie depended on her.

 _ **I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry that the chapter wasn't that long or the fact that it's taking me so long to upload regularly, but I'm really busy with school.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Ezra had finally called Aria. They were meeting at his apartment. They were meeting alone. Aria had insisted. He hadn't argued. He wanted to meet his daughter as soon as possible but he didn't want to confuse her or make her uncomfortable. Would Madelyn feel some type of way about him? Would she blame him for her conception? Would she say it was Ezra's fault that her family fell apart? He wouldn't hold it against her if she felt that way. He wanted her to be happy, that's all he wanted.

He didn't know why he felt nervous. It wasn't like he didn't know Aria. He knew her very well, inside and out. The uncertainty of the situation is what scared the shit out of him. Where did they stand with one another? He had no way of knowing until they talked.

Aria told him about her impending divorce from Josh. He'd wanted that for so long. She would finally be free. They didn't have to spare anyone else's feelings. They could live their own lives the way that they wanted. What did their divorce mean for her and Ezra? Did she want a relationship, to remain friends, or co-parent? Was she planning to move back to Rosewood? Did she want him around their daughter? Would she allow Madelyn to call him her dad? Would Madelyn be okay with that? He had so many questions.

Aria reapplied clear gloss to her plush lips and then ran unsteady hands through her shoulder length dark hair, the voluminous locks bounced around her lovely round face. She criticized her appearance through the compact mirror, frowning at the bags under her eyes. She was tired and it showed. She applied a little concealer to remove them and tossed the mirror back into her clutch purse. She didn't know why she even bothered with her looks. She wasn't aiming to impress Ezra. She was there to talk, that was it. She wasn't there to have rough hot sweaty sex with him.

Just the image alone messed with her head. It had been a long time since she'd had sex. She missed the intimacy between a man and a woman. She hadn't been kissed in months. Did she want Ezra to kiss her, to love her hard and fast? Her pussy throbbed knowingly as she got closer to Ezra's apartment. Her panties were wet, sodden to her pulsating mound. She clenched her thighs together in an attempt to quench the spark of lust racing through her bloodstream. Not now, she thought inwardly.

She had to stop thinking of sex, any type of sex, but her mind went back to it again. She liked anal. The first time she'd done anal sex had been both pleasurable and painful. Ezra had been so big. He'd been in the deepest part of her. He'd been extra careful and sweet. His thrusts had been hard and so incredibly deep. His fingers had fiddled with her clit, bringing her to a powerful orgasm that she hadn't been able to forget.

She knocked on his door and waited for him to answer. He did shortly, his eyes skimming over her curvy figure. Aria took pride in her ample breasts, wide hips, and round bottom. She was sexy in all the right way that counted. His gaze was as intense as he stared at her. She didn't know why, she was simply dressed, not enough to spark his lustful stare. She had on a boatneck Hensley shirt with a pair of dark fitted jeans, and a pair of tall boots. Fashion magazines would surely eat her alive if she'd been in New York City.

Why was he still looking at her in that way?

It was like he wanted to strip her down to her satin bra and matching panties.

Her nipples were hard.

They ache to be touched and teased.

She became even wetter as he continued to eye fuck her.

"Stop," Aria said in breathless voice as she pushed her away into his apartment. It hadn't change from the last time she'd been there. "I'm not here for that".

She didn't have to explain.

She could tell from the amusing smile he displayed that he knew what she meant.

"Can't I just look at you?" Ezra asked innocently and followed her through his tidy and very large living quarters. "You're a very sexy woman, Aria".

Her big brown eyes narrowed at the compliment.

She wasn't fooled.

She knew him.

She knew him as well as she knew herself.

"Yeah, okay," Aria scoffed and sat down on the only available couch in the entire apartment. "We should talk, not beat around the bush".

He agreed.

Smugness radiated off him as he took a sit next to her and placed one arm behind her head.

She didn't like having him near.

He was too close.

Too close to touch.

His thigh knocked against hers.

His manly scent did funny things to her stomach.

She was highly aware of him.

She didn't want to be.

His raised brow said he knew.

God, she hated him.

How could he read her so easily?

"Right, no beating around the bush as you so elaborately put it," he said and sat up straighter. All joking aside, he really did want to talk. "You have my full attention".

She turned slightly to face him, needing to see his handsome face.

"You know that I'm divorcing Josh and thinking about moving back here, to Rosewood," Aria stated somewhat nervously as she cupped her hands in her lap. "You also know that our families know about us, about our affair, and that they aren't speaking to me".

He knew that.

"I know all of that, Aria," Ezra spoke softly as he leaned over to toy with her dark glossy locks. She had the softest hair he'd ever felt. She shuddered from his electrifying touch. Her body hummed with anticipation. "Your parents aren't speaking to me either, but I don't care".

She wished she felt that way.

Her parents cutting her off had hurt her deeply.

Bethany she'd expected, but not her parents.

"Maddie wants to meet you," she said before biting her top lip. "When are you going to talk to Charlotte Grace and Thorsten?"

He wanted to meet his daughter as well.

He couldn't wait to see her, to talk to her, and to see what she was like.

"I don't want to disappoint her. What does she know of me?" Ezra asked anxiously as he stroked her smooth pale cheek with the back of his rough hand. She had the softest skin he'd ever seen. "I have the kids this weekend so I'll break it to them then".

Aria didn't know how her niece and nephew would take the news.

She hoped they didn't take it too badly.

She'd wronged them.

She was a terrible person.

She didn't think she could ever repay them.

Would they hate her?

She wouldn't blame them if they did despise her.

"Maddie's going to love you because I love you. She knows you're one of the best lawyers in the world, that you're an amazing person and father, and that you've always wanted her in your life," Aria reassured him and scooted much closer to him. She moaned when he wrapped his arms around her small body, drawing her nearer still. He was so strong, so loving when he wanted to be. "Bethany's not going to fight you on the matter?"

Aria knew her sister wasn't devious.

"You still love me, after everything?" he asked, almost surprised at her admission. She nodded silently. It was no secret. She still loved him very much. She never stopped. She wished they had gotten together much sooner, wished they hadn't married different people, and wished their feelings for one other hadn't been so confusing at the time. "I don't want Madelyn to hold me on a high pedestal. I'm not perfect. I make mistakes. I've made a lot of them in my life time. And Bethany wants what's best for our children".

Did he really have to ask?

She could never get him out of her heart and her head.

"I've never stop loving you, wanting you," Aria confessed and pressed her face into his neck as her fingers marveled over his hard chest through his shirt. His body was still amazingly built. He worked out daily, hitting the gym whenever he had time. "We all have our faults, even me. I'm not proud of some of the choices that I made in the past, but I like to think that I'm a much better person now".

Ezra loved her optimism.

He wanted to think like her.

Was taking what they both obviously wanted considered selfish?

Would it make them bad people?

He was tired of living a lie.

He didn't want to be unhappy anymore.

He didn't want to be alone.

He wanted to live his life.

It was never too late to make changes in one's life.

"What do you want?" he drawled out slowly while gazing into her lovely eyes. "I know what I want".

What did he want?

Aria searched his attractive face thoroughly.

She was sick of caring about what others thought her of.

She wouldn't live for other people.

She was her own person.

She didn't need anyone's permission to live her own life.

"I want a life with you, the man I've always loved, desired, and wanted beyond a reasonable doubt," Aria said fervently as she stretched up and placed her mouth on his. He kissed her and she sighed against him. His arms tightened around her back and his hands traveled through her thick luxurious hair. They kissed harder, much deeper, and with great emotion. After several minutes they broke apart and caught their breaths. "Are you willing to take that leap with me?"

He was willing to do anything for her.

He loved her.

Could they be happy?

Did they deserve it after their affair had hurt so many people?

Who was stopping them?

He was divorced and she was getting divorced.

"I love you, Aria, and I want a life with you as well. We can't relive the past but we can decide our future," Ezra said and kissed her again, his tongue finding hers as she allowed him inside her. He didn't want to ever stop kissing her, touching her, and loving her. She was his. "Let's do it. Let's take that big leap together. I don't care as long as you're by my side".

So, were they a thing now?

"So, I guess were dating as of now," Aria mocked good-naturedly as she brushed her nose to his. He tickled her and pulled her onto his lap and her arms encircled his muscled neck. She laughed and kissed the corner of his sexy mouth. She sat deeply on his lap, her doe-like eyes going wide at the feel of his hardness poking up into her. She gyrated on him, eliciting a groan from him. She wanted to drive him wild with lust. He had the sexist groans she'd ever heard. Her plush lips attacked his face and neck with kisses, her tongue coming out to play as she lapped at his skin. She loved the way he tasted inside her mouth. He yanked on her hair hard to get her attention as they held one another's eyes. It was as though he could see inside her head. "I'm moving back to Rosewood".

He traced her kissable lips with his fingers.

He thrust his finger into her mouth and she sucked on it sensuously.

His heartrate increased rapidly.

Her eyes continued to swallow his as she took his finger deeper into her mouth, her white teeth grazing the sizes.

"Yes, we're together," Ezra confirmed thickly as his mind clouded with intense want. He needed to be inside her. "Should we move in together?"

Aria would love to live with him but she had to think of the children. They had to adjust to both her and Ezra being together. She didn't want to push them too far. She didn't want them to resent the both of them. She had to think about their kids. They mattered greatly. They couldn't be selfish. They had to put their children's needs first.

"I love the sound of that falling from your mouth," Aria said naughtily and released his finger. "We should take things slowly for our children's sake".

He was in full agreement.

Without saying another word, he lifted her up into his arms and carried her off to his bedroom. He wanted her in a bad way. It had been too long since they'd last had sex. Her legs crossed behind his back as she fused their mouths together. She wanted him deep inside her, fucking her hard. The desire to be fucked had her blood pumping insanely. She couldn't wait to have him. He put her back on her feet and they went at it, tearing at one another's clothes.

 _ **I really hoped this chapter was long enough for you guys. Like I mentioned before, I'm busy with school so I'll update as soon as I can. The good thing about it is that this story is already done! I'm finished. Review and let me know your thoughts on this latest chapter! :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note: Sorry that the chapter isn't too long but I did some rewriting even though the chapter was already finished. Again, I apologize that I took forever to update but I've been incredibly busy with school and with work. Another thing, I'm also working on another story :).**_

 _ **Chapter 14**_

Aria head fell back as Ezra's mouth sucked each of her stiff nipples. She moaned and licked her lips, her hands gripping clumps of his hair. She liked when he paid extra attention to her breasts. His expert tongue flicked and prodded each sensitive bud. She couldn't hold back her gasps. What he was doing to her felt amazing. She felt overheated and exposed to him. Her back arched as she pushed herself more into his hot mouth. He sucked harder, lightly biting her tits to the point of pain.

Tingles shot down to her core as he removed his mouth and replaced it with his hands. He had great hands, they were callous and strong. He kneaded her full breasts and pinched her rebellious nipples into submission. She wanted more. She wanted his thick fat cock. He was huge. She couldn't wrap her entire hand around him. His blue eyes were glazed over as he took in her beautiful naked form, not suppressing the hungry groan that emitted from his throat.

She took him in her hand, stroking the bulging veins on either side. He swelled even more as her strokes grew bolder. She watched his handsome face as it washed over with fiery desire. It was exciting to see him lose control, only she could make him do so. He stumbled drunkenly on his feet in front of her as she pleasured him, jerking on his cock firmly as he got more vocal with each fierce tug.

Precum oozed out the slit of his dick and trickled down the sides as she smeared it over the mushroom-shaped head as it ran freely between her fingers. She didn't mind the mess, the stickiness. Her pussy pulsated as she hunched over to taste him. Her eyes were heavy-lidded as her tongue darted over his drizzling cum, before taking the head of his cock into her mouth. He cursed and held her head and as he began to fuck her mouth.

She swallowed more of him, taking him as deeply as she could until he hit the back of her throat. She gagged but didn't stop her head bobbing. His low-pitched moans were sinful and endless. Her hand worked him as she sucked him harder, learning to relax the muscles in her jaw to create more friction and increased his orgasm. Her other hand held onto his ass and helped him thrust more into her more than willing mouth. He groaned out her name and shot his cum down her throat as warmth filled it. He continued to pump inside her mouth until the last of his cum was devoured by her. She licked him clean and wiped her mouth with the brush of her thumb.

Aria reclined back on the bed and opened her legs, exposing her pink glistening pussy to him. The lust in his eyes maximized as her left hand fondled her clit while her other hand squeezed her breast. He got down on his knees and watched her closely as she fingered herself and moaned and writhed on the bed as he enjoyed the show. He breathed her addicting scent into his lungs. He had to taste her, to feel her come on his tongue. He wanted to watch her come. She was beautiful when she came. Everything about her was beautiful. He loved her.

Ezra didn't waste any more time and drove right between her thighs. Soft cries escaped her as he suckled her clit and sucked up her juices. She was so wet, her pussy clenching involuntarily as he ate her out. She got wetter and wetter as he plunged his tongue into her, penetrating her solely and without consideration. Her legs locked around his head as she pulled him closer and fucked his mouth, crying out time and time again as her orgasm grow near. She felt herself tense up as she got ready to come. He inserted two fingers inside her and timed it with his probing tongue. She closed her eyes against the euphoric feeling that overpowered all of her senses and squirted as she came, her voice going horse as she saw stars and praised his name.

Her body was still recovering from the extreme orgasm she'd just had as his body covered hers, her body still shuddering from aftershocks. She embraced him and relished the weight of him on top her. They kissed slow and long, taking in the moment as their bodies connected as well as their eyes. They both moaned, breathing into each other's mouths. He thrust deep and hard into her, going deeper than he ever had as he swelled inside her.

How was that even possible?

Their kisses intensified as he rested his forehead and hers, their tongues grazing the other as the bed rocked with their unhurried movements. Her fingers bite into his shoulders as he worked the remainder of his cock inside her, inch by delicious inch. Her inner walls hugged him so fucking tight. He stilled and savored the feel of her surrounding him. Silent conversation passed between as they smiled and got lost in one another.

He lifted her right leg and started pumping into her suddenly and with great force, grunting persistently as his pelvic slapped nosily against hers. Aria had no choice but to match his rhythm somewhat clumsily. He was big and it had been a while. Her wet tight pussy contracted around him. He plowed her even harder, faster as the headboard slammed repeatedly against the wall. Their high-pitched moans and groans bounced off the walls as the bed complained beneath their rigorous movements. Her hand wandered down and found purchase on his lower back and flexing ass. Wondrous tingles flowed through her body as she got closer to the edge.

"Deeper baby," Aria cried out and scraped her nails down his muscled back as she met his thrusts with her own. "Make me come".

Ezra did as she commanded and pounded her with full concentration, his body so linked to hers.

"I'm going to make you come," he growled into her neck as his unprotected cock abused her insides. "Come baby, come all over my dick".

Her back arched as she bucked against him, feeling as her body was on the verge of coming.

"I'm coming!" Aria cried lustily as her pussy spasmed around him. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't get her mind to function right as he fucked her harder and harder, going balls deep inside her. Her body shook uncontrollably as powerful waves overcame her and she came remarkably hard. She kept coming and coming, moaning out his name as she did so. "Ohhh fuck, ahhh yeah...Ezra"

Ezra kissed her mouth and drove his cock into her again and again, loving the way that she said his name. He was going to come. He had to come. He wanted to come. He had to go even deeper. He pulled all the way out and then coaxed her onto all fours as he entered her from behind. He loved this angle, loved how much deeply he could go. She pressed her face into the pillow and pushed back against him, rotating her hips as he moved in and out of her all-consuming heat.

He gripped her hips and pulled her back into him, powering into her will wild abandon. He didn't want to hurt her but he couldn't stop. By her cries and moans she wasn't in any kind of pain. She loved the intensity of their sex just as much as he did. His balls tightened up as he blow his first load inside her. She squeezed her inner walls around him and he shot his second and final load of cum deep within her convulsing pussy.

"Fuck!" Ezra shouted out as he thrust one, then two, and then three more times into her. He withdrew from her and watched as his cum and her juices gushed out of her. He used his fingers to stuff their mixed fluids back inside her. He leaned down and licked up the rest, his tongue sucking her swollen folds, before traveling up to flick against her tight asshole. He pierced the puckered hole and fucked her ass with his tongue. She sighed and worked her hips back onto his tongue. His tongue speared her until she came. "You liked that didn't you?"

She had.

She loved the wicked things that he did to her body.

"Yes, very much," Aria said with a satisfied smile and kissed him on the lips as they cuddled together on the bed, their exhausted bodies completely relaxed. "I've missed this, missed you".

He had also.

"I knew you would," he said cockily and kissed her back. She smelled of sex and him. "And I've missed you too, missed the way that we could be together, so intense and so explosive".

It was addictive.

"What now?" Aria asked tiredly, stifling a yawn with her hand as he spooned her body with his. "I want us to be a family".

He wanted the same.

He wanted there to be him, Aria, and all three of his children.

Could they make it work?

"Now, we sleep," Ezra advised and kissed her mouth one last time. She felt good in his arms. Her body was so curvaceous. "We will be a family.

Ezra listened to her breathing. She was asleep in minutes. His fingers traced her beautiful delicate features. She was finally his. He didn't care what people had to say. He and Aria would be together. He wouldn't deny what he felt her. He loved her, and she loved him in return.

 _ **Please review and let me know what you thought of the latest update! I'll be uploading again next Friday or possibly sooner. It all depends on my schedule. Sometimes I am too tired to do much of anything. I would also like to thank my loyal readers for sticking with this story, you've been awesome.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

When Ezra was comfortable and sure that his children could handle the news, he told them about Madelyn and about his relationship with Aria. They were confused at first but eventually they came around. He liked that they didn't think too badly of their Aunt, and of their half-sister and cousin. Ezra knew it was a fucked up situation, and that he'd put them there. They really were great kids.

They were all out to dinner. It was their third time being out together as a family. He couldn't hold in his happiness, his smiles, and their smiles as he looked around the table. They were his family. They were together. He couldn't be happier.

He didn't miss the fact that Thorsten was highly protective of his younger sister as they played together outside the restaurant. The restaurant was a family-friendly one. The restaurant was located just five minutes outside of Rosewood. Aria hadn't yet made the move to Rosewood. He also liked that Bethany had helped in smoothing the situation. She didn't speak badly about Ezra and Aria, at least not to their children. He continued to remain on friendly terms with his ex-wife. He wanted that for their children.

His twelve year old daughter, Charlotte Grace ignored her younger siblings as she gossiped on the cellular phone Ezra had gotten her. His oldest child was very social, just like her mother and grandmother Dianne. He shook his head, reminding himself to have another stern talk with her about it. She was too young to be enthralled with her phone. He didn't want to have to take it away from her, but he would if he had to, and if it became a constant problem. He loved his kids but he wouldn't be their friend. He would be their parent. He showed that he could be both a loving and stern parent.

They all loaded up into Ezra's massive jeep and headed back to Rosewood after dinner was officially over. The ride back home was full of children chatter and the radio. He found that he loved the combination very much. He couldn't believe it. He had all his children together. He loved them equally. Aria glanced over at him with a content smile before peering into the back of the vehicle. She liked everyone together as well.

Her beautiful face transformed even more as she leaned back into her seat and shut her eyes, listening to their kids' voices. She was so fucking breathtaking. He wanted to kiss her, to hold her in his arms and make love to her, and to have her remain in his bed all night. He longed to do all those things and many more. They never engaged in sex when his kids were over or slept in the same room. They only kissed and held hands. He wanted to take things slowly; they wanted to take things slowly. They didn't want to confuse their children any more than they had to. He and Aria had to execute the act of patience.

"Are you sleepy?" he asked a dozing Madelyn as he lifted her small body into his arms as Charlotte Grace held onto his shirt and followed him into the apartment. Aria ushered Thorsten along after she locked up the vehicle. Her minuscule pretty features such much like her older sister's and mother. He loved his three girls. "Want me to tuck you in?"

His little girl nodded and encircled her arms around his neck and buried her face deeply into his neck.

"I'm not tired," Charlotte Grace said after yawning and reached for his hand. He balanced Madelyn in his arms as one of his hands drifted back to clutch Charlotte Grace's. He couldn't help chuckling at her hard attempts to restrain her yawns. She was unsuccessful. "I slept in the car".

He stopped and allowed Aria to open the apartment door. He proceeded after her and Thorsten. Aria found his eyes as they silently communicated. He got the message clearly. He took off down the hall to his daughter's bedroom as she led Thorsten to the room that he and Ezra occupied. He had to get a bigger place. He was thinking of getting a house, one to share with Aria and the kids. He wanted to give each of his children their own room. He would share the couch with Aria tonight.

"Sure you have," Ezra told her in an amused voice. He helped his daughters changed into their night clothes and get into bed, before kissing their heads and tucking them safely into the comfy duvet. "Goodnight girls".

They said goodnight in unison, their bodies appearing equally small in the large bed.

He backed out the door and flicked the lights off and ran into Aria coming out of his and Thorsten's room. Without speaking, he led her into the spacious living room and curled up with her on the long sofa. He loved the way that she felt in his arms. He loved having the chance to be with her openly. They didn't have to hide anymore. He loved her so much. How could he have been so blind all those years ago? She'd never hid her feelings from him. She'd always known of her love for him.

He hadn't been that insightful.

He wished he had been.

He wouldn't have broken her heart too many times.

He would have saved them both from marrying the wrong people.

He despised the way that he'd treated her in the past.

"What are you thinking about?" Aria asked quietly and gazed up into his face. He'd always looked so handsome to her. She loved his sharp blue eyes and dark hair the most. "You look so thoughtful".

He heard the unlined layer of fear in her voice.

She couldn't fool him.

He knew her all too well.

She had nothing to worry about.

He wasn't going anywhere.

He wanted them.

He wanted them all to be a family.

He wanted to do things the right way with her.

"I'm thinking about how happy you make me," he said and kissed her. Her soft plump wonderful mouth molded with his. She turned in his arms to kiss him harder and deeply. God, he couldn't get enough of her. He broke of their kiss and pulled her tighter against him. "You shouldn't worry; I have no regrets when it comes to us, our relationship".

She released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

She didn't like being unsure when it came to him.

She trusted him.

She trusted her love for him.

She just didn't know what he was thinking half of the time.

It scared her.

"Having all of us together, like this, makes me happy too," Aria admitted in a muffled voice as she pressed her face into his hard strong chest. She inhaled his scent. His smell was so familiar to her. "I know I shouldn't be so insecure. I have no reason to be".

He understood her insecurity.

"No, you really don't," he assured her. "I'm not leaving you...I'm never leaving you again".

She liked the sound of that.

They had wasted so many years not being together.

"I want more," Aria breathed out frustratingly. She wasn't trying to be difficult. She wasn't trying to sound selfish. She just wanted what she wanted, and that was him and their children. "And I know that you don't want to rush our kids, but I can't be away from you anymore. I have to be with you, I have to love you and have you hold me like this every day, and have us loving one another nightly and daily without holding back, without any restraints".

He got her frustration.

He did.

"I know what you want," Ezra told her huskily as he cupped her gorgeous round face in his hands and stared intently into her big brown eyes. "I won't lie and say that we don't have a long way to go, we have one year to wait, but after that is over and done with, then we can have everything that we've ever desired and more".

It sounded like a lifetime to her.

Why couldn't things ever been simple with them?

Nothing was ever simple with them.

She didn't want to have to wait that long to be with him legally and officially.

"How did you get to be so rational? You're always in rational lawyer mood" Aria asked with genuine emotion in her voice as she straddled him and felt his heavy erection against her pulsating pussy. She rocked onto him, moaning softly and wishing there wasn't any barrier between their bodies. She needed him deep inside her. He answered her moans with groans of his own. They had to be silent. They couldn't, at least not tonight. "I wish I could feel your cock deep in me, hitting all of my inner walls".

His blue eyes become even more intense than they already were as he grasped either side of her hips.

He found her dirty talk increasingly sexy.

He pushed up into her, watching closely as her eyes closed and she bit her top plush lip, her face displaying strain.

"Fuck," he hissed and held onto her as she slowly bounced up and down on his dick and rotated her curvaceous hips. More than anything he wanted to rip off his pants. He couldn't think straight. What had she said? "What I wouldn't give to slide into your beautiful tight wet pussy".

He scooted to the edge of the sofa as she wrapped her legs behind his back.

She got wetter as he spoke nasty to her.

"We have to stop," Aria whispered against his lips but didn't stop grinding on him. She was going to come if she didn't stop, if they didn't stop moving feverously against the other. "I want you to ride me hard, so fucking hard".

A guttural sound escaped her as her orgasm neared.

She had no idea how hard and fast he was going to ride her.

He was going to bury his dick so far up inside her that she wouldn't be able remember her own name afterwards.

He was going to pound the shit out of pussy.

He wanted her to scream his name.

He wanted her to clench her inner walls around his thrusting thick cock.

She wanted to hear his broken cries every time he pushed deeply into her, withdrawing, and then plunging back inside.

She wanted to hear him scream her name.

She wanted her name, only her name on his lips.

She needed him to come inside her.

She wanted to feel his cum dripping down her inner thighs.

"Enough," he spoke in a harsh tone and lifted her off his lap, before standing up and pacing the room as he ran an agitated hand through his hair. He couldn't lose control. He didn't want to lose control, control was all he had. She made him do incredibly reckless things. He couldn't afford to be reckless tonight. He had to think of the kids. "I fear what I could do if I lose control with you".

She was sorry.

It was her fault.

She had to think of more important things than just her libido.

She just craved him so much.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think," Aria said plaintively as she went to him. She balanced herself on her tiptoes and hooked her arms behind his neck, searching his face with earnest eyes. She could read his emotions. She usually couldn't. She could see his anger, his frustration and lust, and need. He hugged her back. "I can wait".

She had to wait.

He needed her to.

She would give him what he wanted.

"Thanks," he said just as he crushed his mouth down on hers and slipped his tongue into her warm mouth. She moaned. He tasted good, really good. Their tongues did battle, trying to out stage the other. He continued to kiss her passionately but then pulled away as soon as he felt his need for her increase again. "You should get some sleep".

She got the message.

He wanted to be alone.

She wouldn't deny him that.

She gave him one last kiss before heading into the girls' room to take the extra bed. She got undress and found her night clothes in the dark. She didn't want to wake them by turning on the light. She listened to their deep breathing and sweet soft snores. She smiled as her eyes ran over the girls. They looked so peaceful and beautiful and looked so much alike that it was almost freaky. She kissed the both of their heads and then got into her own bed. She loved the both of them immensely.

 _ **Sorry for the update being incredibly late but life calls lol. I hope you guys loved the chapter as much as I did writing it. Like I mention before, this story is completed so I'm just loading these prewritten chapters. Sometimes I like to reread them in see if I want to change up some things so that add to the delay as well. Anyway, please review and let me know your thoughts!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

 _ **One year and several months later...**_

Aria and Ezra searched for possible homes in Rosewood. They wanted something large, a house that would fit their entire family. They wanted to give each of their children their own bedroom. Money wasn't an issue. They both had great careers. Aria had started her own little publishing company and it was located in the downtown area of Rosewood. Business was booming. Ezra had moved up to senior partner at his law firm and was thinking about buying out his other partners.

They didn't care about the expense. They wanted a modern house, the white picket fence and nice neighborhood, and school district. They wanted the full package, the whole enchilada. Nothing was going to stand in their way. They didn't care about what other people had to say about their relationship.

They were really happy for once in their life. No one could take that away from them. Ezra would make damn sure of it. He was fiercely protected over his family. His family had come around, had accepted Aria back into the family. His mother had surprised him most of all. She'd always had a soft spot for Aria. She'd watched them secretly over the years, had known they would eventually get together, had known about their affair.

Dianne Fitzgerald didn't judge Aria too harshly. She knew what it was like to follow your feelings. She knew what it was like to be consumed by that special person in your life, to risk everything for them, to be with them at all cost. Ezra had no idea that his parents had started out as an affair. He knew that his father had been married before his mother, but not that his first wife had been his mother's best friend.

Ezra hadn't known his parents could shock him. He hadn't known anything. Both of his parents weren't originally from Rosewood. They all had met at Hollis University. From what his mother had divulged to Aria, his mother and father hadn't been able to control themselves around one another, they had fallen hard and deeply. Ezra knew what that was like first hand. The same had happened to him and Aria. He would be a hypocrite if he were to judge his parents, he wouldn't do that.

Aria had officially moved back to Rosewood. Ezra loved it. He loved having her so close. He loved having her around most of all. They spent every free moment together, just them and their children.

Bethany still wasn't speaking to her sister, but she allowed the kids to spend extra days with him and Aria. She was adamant in the fact that she wouldn't turn their kids against their aunt or their half-sister. Ezra was grateful. Bethany was still the same woman he'd fallen in love with. He still loved her. He couldn't deny he didn't. Yes he loved her, but he wasn't in love with her. There was a difference. He never intended to fall out of love with Bethany. He'd meant everything he'd said to her on their wedding day. He still hated the fact that he'd hurt her. She hadn't deserved that. She was a good woman. She was the mother of his children. He would always be grateful to her because of it. She was the reason why their daughter would grow up to be a strong powerful woman someday.

Ezra liked that Bethany had agreed to joint custody. He never wanted to take the kids from her. She was a wonderful mother. Their children needed the both of them. She remained civil for their kids' sake. He didn't expect anything else from her. He wouldn't push her too far if she wasn't ready to welcome her sister back into her life.

He could see how Bethany's indifference and her parents' coldness affected Aria greatly. She liked to pretend that it didn't bother her, but Ezra knew the truth. It killed him that she was hurting and that he couldn't do anything about it. He wished she could just let it go, to just say screw her family, but she wouldn't. She cared a lot about them; she loved them, especially Bethany. They had shared a close bond once. Even if he and Aria didn't work out, she and Bethany would never get their closeness back. Bethany had cut her little sister off indefinitely.

"I still don't like it," Aria said stubbornly as she and Ezra followed the real estate agent through the fourth house that day. Ezra looked around keenly, smelling the fresh coat of paint that decorated the walls. He didn't like how small the bedrooms appeared to be. The house was in a nice district but it didn't have much room. "The bedrooms are too small".

The real estate agent continued showing them the rest of the house.

"It is too small," Ezra agreed and nodded his head and placed his hand at the small of her back. "Want to check out the next house?"

She gave him a beautiful smile and leaned over to kiss his lips. She moaned. She inhaled his taste, loving his mouth on hers as he returned the kiss. She pulled back instantly, afraid that it would become something more, something more hot and heavy. Sarah, their real estate agent was a friend of Bethany's. Aria didn't want to rub her relationship with Ezra in her sister's face. It made her sad that she and Bethany were still on bad terms. She didn't think that she and Bethany would ever be close again.

Aria wanted her big sister back. She wanted to have that special bond again. They'd been so tight once. Her sister had taught her about the birds and the bees. She'd been the first person Aria had told about getting her period. She'd been there when Aria had experienced her first real break-up. It had been Bethany who'd held her hand, had been a shoulder for Aria to cry on. She owed a lot to her big sister.

"Sure," Aria said and took his free hand in hers. "It's a little pricy, but we can afford it".

They could.

"It's expensive as hell, but the backyard is huge," Ezra said and smiled down into her lovely round face. Had she always been this gorgeous? He was a very lucky man. Aria was his. She had chosen him. She loved him. "The kids would have a field day with the backyard".

They would.

Aria released his hand and caught up with Sarah to let her know their decision. They got back into Aria's car and followed Sarah to the next available house on their list. The neighborhood was pretty up-scaled and decent. Aria loved the fact that the playground was centered in the neighborhood, making it picturesque. She envisioned the playground filled with kids of different ages as Ezra steered her car in front of a gorgeous Victorian style house, it had a two door garage. She was in love. She didn't have to see the inside to know it was the one. This was the house that would complete their family.

The house was a pale blue color with big white windows encased in black shutters. She loved the cemented driveway, loved the width of it. The grass was a brilliant green. It was well-manicured. There was a pool off to the side along with a garden with a gigantic fountain. The backyard was impressive and went on and on. She liked it, liked it very much. She was home.

She couldn't hold in her excitement as she and Ezra went off to explore the house themselves. Sarah had gotten a call. It was even more beautiful on the inside. They rushed through the house as though they were giddy school children. The kitchen was a nice size. It was big enough to do a lot of cooking and hold countless family dinners. The house had the most updated décor that she hadn't seen in the other houses. She and Ezra each had their own office.

Ezra was in love with the big family room. He knew the entire family would share big bowls of popcorn as they watched movies and played family board games. The house came equipped with five bedrooms, all with their own bathrooms. He and Aria would take the bedroom downstairs. The kids would have three of the four bedrooms upstairs. The laundry room was located down in the basement. Once they were done exploring downstairs, they headed to take a peek at what the upstairs held. They loved what they saw.

They had found their house. Ezra pulled Aria into his arms and kissed her, letting his lips linger a big longer, needing to feel connected to her. She moaned inside his mouth as her tongue found comfort with his. They kissed for the longest time, their mouths communicating without words. It was weird how they could communicate without speaking. He didn't want the kiss to end, marveling at the feel of her lips on his. He loved being affectionate with her. He loved being in love. She melted in his arms and her arms encircled his neck as she balanced on her tiptoes.

They were both happy.

They both were in love.

They could finally be together, could live together properly.

No one was holding them back.

"This is our home," Aria said as she broke off their kiss and stared up into his shape blue eyes. She loved his eyes, loved how they could see deep inside her, and knew her most intimate secrets. She always had. "I want it".

He couldn't deny her.

He couldn't ever deny her.

She was in his blood.

She was in his heart.

She was the woman of his dreams.

He would die if he ever lost her.

"This is our home," he mimicked her and kissed her luscious plump lips once more. She had the sexist mouth that he'd ever seen, ever had the pleasure of tasting. "We definitely can afford it".

She nodded her head in agreement.

Money was no option.

"The kids will love it," Aria stated and pleaded up into his eyes. "I love it".

He combed his fingers through her long dark hair, loving how the texture felt against his skin. She had the loveliest shade of thick hair that he'd ever seen. She licked her lips and he got aroused, terribly hard. Could he take her in a house that wasn't yet theirs? The agent, Sarah was still outside on her phone. He wanted to be balls deep inside her, pounding her harder than he'd ever fucked her. His cock was straining to get out as she pressed closer to him and felt his excitement. No, he couldn't have sex with her. It didn't matter how much he wanted to, and he really wanted to.

"They would," Ezra agreed and kissed her forehead. He gazed deeply into her big beautiful brown eyes. "You can have whatever you want".

He meant it.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Aria asked him in a soft sultry voice, biting down on her plush bottom lip. Fuck, he needed her. His erection wasn't going down. "You've made me so happy".

He pushed her away and then reached for her hand and steered her down the stairs. He couldn't run the risk of having sex with her. They had to wait until they got back to his apartment. They could have all the hot sweaty sex they wanted then. He had to stay focus. He didn't want to have public sex with Aria and have it aired to the entire town. Sarah would do that. She was capable of that, she lived to gossip.

"I do," Ezra tossed back over his shoulder, liking the feel of her small hand in his. "I love you and you've also made me happy".

She knew he did.

He told her every day.

She felt loved.

She felt as though she could conquer the world if Ezra was at her side.

They could do anything together.

It didn't matter that they had started out as an affair.

They loved one another.

They would have it all.

"How soon can we purchase the house?" Aria asked eagerly as they rejoined Sarah outside. The latter was still on the phone. "We can have everything in order in two weeks".

His angry eyes left Sarah and came back to hers, they soften.

"Let's buy the house today," Ezra suggested. He didn't see any point in waiting. They had the capital. "I don't see any reason to wait. We've waited long enough. Our children deserve this, we deserve this. We can move in two weeks from now".

She squealed and jumped up into his arms.

He held her close, inhaling her natural scent.

Being with Aria felt like the most natural thing in the world.

He felt Sarah's eyes on them, but he didn't care.

Let her stare.

She was a shitty real estate agent.

She would get a bad recommendation from him.

"You're too good to me," Aria gushed against his lips, before kissing him searchingly and passionately. "How should we celebrate?"

He kissed her nose and placed her back down on her feet.

"No, you're the one that's good to me," Ezra said as he brought her hand up to his lips. His lips grazed the engagement ring on her finger as he kissed her hand. "We can celebrate with a nice candlelit dinner with just the two of us, then we can watch one of your favorite movies of all time, and then we can..."

He didn't finish.

She got the picture.

He leaned down and pressed his forehand to hers, their breaths mingling together as they held each other tightly. They ignored everything and everyone around them. It was just them. No one in the world existed but them. They had come a long way to be together. Sooner rather than later they would be husband and wife. They didn't want to have a long engagement. So many years had already passed them by. They couldn't wait anymore.

 _ **Please review and let me know your thoughts on the latest chapter!**_


	17. Wedding Part 1

_**Chapter 17**_

Today was their big day. They were surrounded by friends and family as they exchanged their vows. Their wedding was small and intimate. They didn't want to make a big show of their love. Their first marriages had been big and extravagant. They wanted to do it differently this time around. They were starting a new beginning. What had once started out as an affair had blossomed into love, a deep everlasting love, a kind of love that neither of them had ever experienced before until now.

Their wedding theme was white and light teal. Their wedding was held in their backyard of their new house, the lighting was just perfect. The decorations had come together naturally and without much thought put into them. They didn't want to jinx their special day if they thought too hard on what they wanted. Use aqua-tinted glass candleholders served as centered pieces for each table. At the center of their gift table which was filled up with presents, sat a large wrapped teal box with a white bow with a cut slit at the top for cards. Frost cupcakes in white and teal as an alternative to a large wedding cake graced the buffet table. Aria opted for a traditional white wedding gown and Ezra donned a white and teal tuxedo, they made a gorgeous sight.

Aria's lovely round face lightly dusted with minimal make up smiled up into Ezra's face as they sealed their vows with a long passionate kiss. They guests roared and clapped as the two lovers finally broke apart. They weren't looking to get too graphic. After all, their children were present. Charlotte Grace served as Aria's maid of honor, Madelyn as their flower girl, and Thorsten as Ezra's ring bearer. It was the perfect set up. Their kids had a hand in planning Aria's and Ezra's big day. Aria and Ezra wanted them to feel included in every aspect of their wedding.

They considered their wedding to be the most important day of their lives. They already thought themselves to be married before this day had arrived. This day had only made it official. They were forever bound together, forever for life. They were each other's future. No one or anything would ruin their wedding day. Soft music played in the background as they continued to exchange vows and then exchanged rings. Aria didn't let Bethany and her parents' absence spoil her day.

She was sad but she pushed through it, wanting to focus solely on her new husband. It was time that she accepted the fact that she and her sister would never be close again. It was time that she got over her parents not speaking to her. She wouldn't let them get to her anymore. She was done reaching out to get them to forgive her. They never would. She'd accepted that. She had her own family now; they would be her main focus.

He was married, that went through Ezra's mind as he walked back down the aisle with Aria at his side. She was his wife. He was her husband. He placed his hand at her lower back, keeping her close as they socialized with their guests, before making their way to the head of the table. They were the first ones to eat along with their children and close family members.

The food was scrumptious. The children had a separate menu than the adults; they had chicken fingers and baked mac-n-cheese. Aria enjoyed the baked stuffed salmon and shrimp linguine, topped with white wine. She devoured everything on her plate, Ezra did the same. Once the main course was served they moved on to the dessert. Aria and Ezra fed each other cupcakes and smiled as camera flashes went off. They were striking with their dark good looks. People couldn't help staring at the two.

They were incredibly happy. Everyone at their wedding could see that. They could see that Aria and Ezra were crazy about one another. They stared deep into each other's eyes as they took to the dance floor for their first dance. They held each other tight and swayed to the music, she felt so small in his arms. He wouldn't ever let her go. Their song was about endless love. Their love was timeless.

"You look amazingly beautiful, wife," Ezra whispered into her ear, his mouth and warm breath brushing her ear. A shiver went through her body, heating her blood as she swallowed and bit her bottom lip. Her sex pulsated. She couldn't wait to have his cock fill her, fill the deepest parts of her. She leaned her head against his chest and tried to push down the lust roaring through her sensitized body. "I can't wait to fuck you hard tonight".

His language wasn't helping her.

She ached for him.

She needed him badly.

Her body felt as though it was about to combust if he didn't take her right then and there.

She became hot.

Her body felt overheated.

Her fingers trembled as she locked them around his neck.

She inhaled his manly smell, allowing his scent to calm her nerve endings.

"You look incredibly sexy, husband," Aria said in a breathless voice. She smiled wickedly at the effect her voice had on him. "And I can't wait to ride you hard tonight".

Her language wasn't helping his too hard erection.

Precum leaked from the swollen head of his cock. He feared their guests would see once the song ended. Did it show through his pants? He hoped it didn't. Maybe they wouldn't look below his waist, but the huge bulge inside his pants would draw their attention. Aria rocked into him, pressing herself up against his hardness. He read the mischief in her big brown eyes as she smirked up into his stoic face. He didn't let his discomfort show. He would play the game with her.

"Are you sure you're willing to play this game with me?" Ezra asked her thickly, seductively as his sharp blue eyes glittered down into hers. He purposely grazed her ear with his mouth, chuckling as she shuddered and eyed him accusatorily. "You know I'll win. Don't fuck with the master".

Others began to join them on the dance floor.

"Yes, I love challenges," Aria replied saucily, her round attractive face unwilling to back down from a fight. She licked her plush sensuous lips, feeling the weight of his eyes on them. As impossible as it was, he got even harder. She'd won this round. "And don't you fuck with the queen".

He kissed her just because he could. Their kiss was filled with such heat and sexual chemistry. She returned his kiss. She loved having his lips on hers, his tongue inside her mouth. Another love song played in the background; it ensnared them, held them captive, and lost in each other's eyes. She moaned as he raked his teeth against her bottom lip and then he sucked it with such loving care. Her desire for him came back full force, leaving her lace black panties drenched. She needed him inside her tight inner walls, drawing him deep inside her.

Could they disappear?

Would anyone notice them?

She couldn't wait any longer.

She wanted him desperately.

Her nipples started to ache, they were hard and hypersensitive.

She knew that Ezra felt how active her nipples were.

He was panting fast into her neck, his nose inhaling her womanly smell.

She had the most addictive scent he'd ever smelled.

He tongue ventured out for a little taste.

He groaned deep in his throat as the flavor of her skin exploded on his tongue.

She tasted of exotic wonders and wild flowers.

His lust for her, his wife intensified as he denied himself the pleasures of her gorgeous curvaceous body.

He was so fucking turned on.

Their eyes connected then, a silent message passing between them.

They both wanted to explore one another's body.

They both craved sex.

He would pound her tight wet pussy hard and soon.

The air cackled with electricity as they continued to gaze into one another's eyes.

He would come deep inside her constricting walls.

He would fuck her tight pussy and he would fuck her tight asshole as well, both holes will drip with his cum.

He would eat her pussy and slurp up all her juices, wanting her sweet essence to trickle down his chin.

She would suck his dick and he would blow his load inside her hot willing mouth.

She would be screaming his name.

He would be groaning hers.

They will be very loud and aggressive.

"You want to get out of here?" Ezra asked hoarsely as his eyes roamed her beautiful face. "I can't wait anymore".

She bit her top lip and looked around them, no one was watching them.

They could leave, they could escape.

It was a good thing his parents were watching their children so that they could enjoy their honeymoon.

"You know I want to," Aria said softly as her big round eyes came back to his. "You don't have to wait any longer".

They walked calmly off the dance floor and made their way towards their house. No one stopped them. Everyone else was having a good time. There was plenty of food, great music and different people to socialize with, and wonderful decorations to consume. Aria began breathing heavily as their house materialized in front of them. Her entire body shook with anticipation. Her mouth became dry as she licked her lips, gripping his hand tighter. Ezra's heartrate was beating incredibly fast; he could barely contain his need for her.

 _ **More to come! Review and let me know your thoughts :).**_


	18. Wedding Part 2

_**Chapter 18**_

He watched as she undressed, slowly, provocatively, knowing his eyes was on her. She willed her sexuality against him, toying with his emotions as she turned her back on him. She danced sexily to only music she could hear, wiggling her hips and dropping down, before bouncing back up. He couldn't hold back a groan. She looked back over her shoulder at him and chewed on her lip, her tongue coming out to wet her mouth. She rocked from side to side as her hands lifted up to roam through her thick long silky hair, her fingers getting tangled into the thick locks. She released a moan as one of her hands left her hair to run down her body, before cupping each of her breasts, and then traveling down toward her bellybutton. She was so wet, her pussy throbbing insanely.

Aria knew that she looked pretty damned good in her matching bra and panties. Black satin looked good on her, against her lovely pale skin. She practically smelled his lust. She listened to his deep erratic breathing. She watched him as he watched her in return, falling under her own seduction. Without taking his sharp blue eyes from her bodacious body, he unbuttoned his shirt and then worked on his pants. His hands moved feverishly along, with precise direction. She got wetter as his naked body became visible, increasing her need for him. His body was magnificent.

"You're so sexy," Aria told him softly, her eyes catching his. "I want you to violate me so bad, so hard".

He just about lost his mind at what she said.

"No other woman compares to you," Ezra replied in a husky voice, following the trail of her hands as they wandered further down her body. "I'm going to pump so hard and deep into your tight wet pussy, then I'm going to come inside you, and then I'm going to come inside you some more".

His words inflamed her insides.

"I want to impale myself onto your cock, to ride you fast and long," Aria said silkily as she eyed the bed and continued undressing. "I want to feel myself come all over your thick cock, to have you pound me hard and fuck me into next week".

He was still in great shape at his age. He was muscular and hard in all the right places, her big brown eyes greedily devouring his impeccable body. She couldn't quite believe that he was all hers, that he was her husband. Yes, she liked the way that sounded on her tongue. She reached behind her back to unclip her bra, tugging the straps down her arms. Her bra fell to the floor. His eyes fastened on her full round breasts and swollen nipples, wanting to crush his chest against hers. He wanted to suck on those turgid buds of hers, to flick each one with his highly skilled tongue. He pushed down his boxers and stepped out of them, proudly sporting his stiff erection, before gripping it tightly with one hand.

Ezra stroked himself from base to tip as he stared deeply into her eyes, feeling the flow of precum coat his fingers messily. Strong groans emitted from him as he stroked himself harder. Her eyes were on him. He loved having her watch him. His fisted his dick, squeezed slightly. He concentrated on her, only on her. An intense wave of pleasure rippled through his body, suddenly and fiercely as his hand stroked even harder and faster. He inhaled harshly as the pleasure became too great and came without making a sound, spraying his semen half on the bed and on the floor.

She'd never seen anything so hot in all her life. She climbed onto the bed as he caught his breath. It wasn't long before he was hard again. She moved into the center of the bed and got comfortable, and then she leaned back. She palmed her breasts and fingered her sensitive nipples, sensuous gasps falling from her beautiful mouth. Her other hand was occupied finding pleasure in her slick heat. Her fingers thrusting in and out of her soaked pussy as she bucked and cried out. He fell onto his knees and began eating her out in time with her small delicate fingers.

He nipped her pink engorged clit while spreading her wet folds wider. He plunged his tongue inside her constricting walls, again and again as she moaned his name, tasting it on her lips. She was panting roughly, her body writhing under his ministrations and hers. She felt as though she would explode as he lapped at her wetness, his tongue pushing further into her pussy. Her other hand left her breasts and grasped his hair, combing her shaky fingers through the dark locks. An orgasm so intense, so mind-blowing hurdled through her body without warning and left her breathless. She couldn't stop her screams as more spasms of pleasure wrecked her body. She couldn't breathe, her mouth was incredibly dry and her throat hurt from all the yelling.

"Was that good for you as it was for me?" Ezra asked, smirking as he covered her body with his. His kissed her as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. She held him in place, held him closely. He felt the rapid beat of her heart. It matched his. He positioned his cock to enter her as they kept kissing one another. He let out a grunt as her fingers raked his back and he used that to his advantage and thrust hard inside her, swallowing her scream and plunging deep inside her heated walls. He broke off their kisses and kissed down her neck as his hips pounded away at her. "Yes, baby. Let me inside you".

"I love you," Aria cried out sharply and clutched him to her, her knees falling apart to draw him in deeper. She loved the way that his pelvis brushed hers repeatedly, maximizing the friction they both were experiencing. He pumped in and out of her, his cock buried so deep inside her. He was building a rhythm and she tried her hardest to stay with him. He slowed and focused on her eyes, gazing intently into her gorgeous round flushed face as he brought her to the edge of paradise. Instinctively his hips flexed and pounded faster and rigorously into her weeping pussy. Her inner walls contracted around him, causing him to vocalize his satisfaction. "I-I need you, I need you so much".

His mouth found hers once more, thrusting his tongue inside her awaiting one as they kissed deeply.

His mouth soon fell away from hers to suckle on her tits. He cherished her nipples as one of his hands reached above her head and gripped the headboard to anchor his bigger body and steer his movements better. One of her hands fisted the sheets as his other hand lifted her left leg to rest on his shoulder. This angle allowed him to penetrate her more. Panting his name she finally exploded around him, squirting in the process as her walls continued to squeeze his dick. The level at which she orgasmed caused him to come. And he came pretty hard.

Ezra was still hard as he withdrew from her body and ordered her on her hands and knees as he took her from behind. He was able to go as fast and deep as he wanted. He plowed into her like was he running a marathon, his hands grasping either side of her curvy hips as he bottomed out inside her, his skin slapping nosily against hers. She rotated her ass, one hand cupping her breast while the other got lost between her legs. Their groans filled the room, the air smelling of sex, the scent was heady. They were both very close. The desire to come made her weak in the knees as did he. She lost consciousness as her world erupted right before her eyes, feeling numb and incredibly good.

Ezra lost track of how many times he'd come as he supported Aria's limp body. He snuggled with her underneath the covers. He caressed her beautiful face with his eyes, loving her more than ever, more than life itself, their wedding guests long since forgotten. It was just them. He liked it that way. He hugged her closer, his hand stroking her flat stomach. He wanted another child. He hoped he'd gotten her pregnant tonight.

They both had wanted to wait until they were married to have more children. Aria stirred in his arms but she didn't wake. She looked peaceful, looked sated. He couldn't stop a smile from forming on his lips. They were always good sexually. They both loved passionately and fucked just the same. He ran his hands through her lovely dark hair, before leaning down to kiss her cheek. They were good, they were happy.

"I love you," he spoke quietly as not to wake her. "You made me the happiest man in the world today".

Her kissable lips curved up into a smile as her lovely eyes fluttered open and she stared back at him.

"I love you too," she said as she reached back to pull his head down to hers so that she could kiss him properly, longingly. They shared several open-mouthed kisses with tongue as their moans expressed more desire to come. Could she ever get enough of this man, her husband? Her body was still sizzling with energy as she pushed him back and rolled on top of him, her thighs going on either side of him as her hands cupped his already erected cock and carefully slid down onto it, and then began rocking back and forth as she rode him slowly as his hands grasped her hips and he pumped up into her as he followed her lead. Her mouth left his as she sat up straight and bounced up and down on him, increasing her speed and how hard she wanted to go. Her head fall back as her hands pressed down on his chest, her nails biting into his skin as his groans became louder and constant and matched shrill her cries of ecstasy. He could never get enough of this feeling they both were creating. It was magic as their bodies took over and left their minds in the dust. Tonight wasn't the time for thinking; it was the time for feeling, for letting go entirely. "You feel so good inside me, we feel good together".

He knew what she meant.

He concentrated.

He could hear their love songs from outside drifting in, creating even more magic between them as their bodies moved a little faster together, almost in a feverish dance.

His hands traveled down to her ass and he grabbed on firmly, bringing her down on his thrusting cock again and again, before flipping her over to be on top. His thrusts were controlled and went deep as her arms held onto him with a solid grip as her ankles crossed at his back. Barely explained white-hot sensations consumed the both of them as they toppled over the precipice and bathed in the feeling of contentment that hummed through their veins.

They stilled and caught their breaths as Aria relaxed on her stomach, enjoying the feel of consummation that sealed her marriage to Ezra. She giggled as he kissed down her back and his hands explored her as though it was the first time. She moaned at the wetness of his lips and at the roughness of his lips and facial hair. He continued to worship her body as though she was a queen and the only woman in the world that he wanted.

A throaty cry left her lips as his tongue wedged in between the crack of her ass, slightly teasing her puckered asshole. His exploring tongue deeply manipulated the tight ring as he smacked her plush cheeks repeatedly. She became aroused again, becoming increasingly soaked as he made a wet path from her tight hole to her clit, adding pressure as he gathered her up onto her knees. He removed his mouth and then positioned himself behind her, gently pushing into her back entrance as she gritted her teeth and winced from the pain. She accepted his intrusion and relaxed her muscles as he coaxed her into submission and began fucking her hard as she pushed back against him, meeting his urgent thrusts as his fingers came around to strum her clit in time with his plunges.

Aria came first and then he came right after, releasing his load deep in her. She loved the feel of him coming inside her. They collapsed on the bed and listened to each other's harsh panting as they squeezed the other close. She was sore and ached in different places. Fuck, he'd come so many times that he'd lost count. What was the record? His mind was a blank.

"Why can't I ever get enough of you?" he asked with deep chuckle as he ran a hand down his sweaty face. She peered over at him lovingly and placed her hand over his strong beating heart. She had no answer for him as she felt the same. "If we keep this up I'm going to run out of stamina".

She doubted it.

He was a beast in bed.

He'd always been.

He'd only gotten better with age.

"I should be asking you the same question," Aria said as she rested her head on his chest and stroked his side. He hugged her tight. "You and I have always been good sexually. We have great stamina and match each other equally".

He didn't argue.

It was the truth.

They were equally matched in bed.

They'd always been.

They were two passionate and explosive people.

They were driven by their emotions.

"True, wife," he said and kissed her head. "We better get some sleep because I'm going to want to go another around and I know that I'm not alone in that concept".

No, never.

"No, you're never alone in that notion, husband," Aria commented and snuggled deeper into his side. "I'll always want you as much as you'll want me".

Of course, he didn't expect anything less.

 _ **How did you guys enjoy this second half of Aria and Ezra's wedding? Please review and let me know your thoughts!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19_**

Aria had great news to tell Ezra when he got home as she held the pregnancy test in her hands. She and Ezra had wanted to have another child and now they would get that chance. Everything was falling into place. She and Ezra were extending their family and she couldn't be happier. She was going to give Charlotte Grace, Thorsten, and Madelyn another sibling. She wondered how they would take the news. Would they be ecstatic to have another brother or sister? Worry lines formed around her plush mouth as she thought of their reactions. She was afraid of upsetting them, not wanting them to worry about there not being enough love to go around.

Not matter how she thought of her children's reactions; she still was thrilled to be pregnant again. She placed the pregnancy stick on the bathroom counter and caressed her flat stomach, already loving the small life inside her. She and Ezra had created another person, a person who would share both of their traits and features. Her fingers glided across her abdomen, her mind still upon her unborn child. She didn't care about the gender. She just wanted a healthy child. A huge smile broke out on her round beautiful face as she watched herself in the mirror. She turned sideways and viewed her stomach from all angles.

Aria continued stroking her belly as she examined herself in the mirror. She had a glow about her. Her appearance flushed and excited. She thought of the many ways her second pregnancy would be different from her first. Would she gain more weight as she'd done with Madelyn? Would she suffer terrible nausea once more? She frowned suddenly. She didn't like feeling nauseous. Maybe this time around she wouldn't have backaches or swollen ankles. She knew her nipples would be sensitive, they already were.

She shook her head and left the bathroom and got ready to go to work. The kids were already off to school. She munched on a breakfast bar as she retrieved all her work related things. She felt slightly winded as she pushed her feet into her flats. She remembered she had to go to the grocery store after work. She had to get a couple of items to make dinner that night. She thought of making a chicken casserole with mushrooms, cheese, and white sauce, all the trimmings. She would use fresh snap beans for a side dish.

Her mouth watered at the meal she would cook. She hurried out the door and hopped into her car and headed towards her company. She loved owning her own company. She'd pulled a number of her clients from New York City. Business was flourishing, she'd lucked out, being successful in her profession. It felt nice being back in Rosewood. It felt as though she'd never left. She felt incredibly comfortable with her new life; she was a wife and a mother.

Ezra couldn't stop smiling as he picked his children up from school and drove them home. He loved sharing moments with all his kids. He loved being a dad. It was life's greatest perks. He eyed his children in the rearview mirror as they talked with one another.

He joined in from time to time; they talked about school, school work and their friends, and what they wanted Santa to bring them for Christmas this year. They got along so well. He couldn't have been happier. He had a great life, he was a husband and a father. Was it wrong of him to not regret the past? Was it wrong for him to enjoy Aria being his wife? Was it wrong of him to love being surrounded by Aria and their children every day? If he felt any kind of guilty then it was for the fact that while he'd found happiness with Aria, Bethany still had no one in her life, no one special, no one to love aside from the children they shared. Bethany allowed for him to have the children on the weekdays, while she got them on weekends. This arrangement worked out perfectly. He loved her for that; she wasn't trying to keep him from their children.

He turned into their huge cemented driveway and was happy to see Aria's car present. Good, she was home from work. He'd forgotten to tell he loved her this morning. They'd been way too busy making love. Their love making had been slow and quiet as not to wake the kids. He'd hated the silence between them aside from their occasional moans. He loved it when Aria was vocal during sex, how she would chant his name loudly over and over as he plunged deep inside her. Just thinking of Aria, his wife got him hard.

The kids jumped out the vehicle and headed in different directions. He knew where each of them was going. They were his children; he knew their routine like the back of his hand. Charlotte Grace would be on the computer face chatting with friends, Thorsten would be in his room firing up the PS4, and Madelyn his little princess would be off playing dress-up with her dollies. It was a Friday afternoon, they didn't have homework.

Ezra chuckled and get out of the car and ventured to the end of the driveway to check the mailbox, his fingers sifting through the stack of bills. He wasn't too worried about his children being off on their own, needing some time apart from one another. They wanted their own special me time which was understandable. Ezra got it. Their family always rallied back together during breakfasts, dinners and game night, and movie night. He sorted out the mail and balanced his briefcase under his arm as he walked into the house.

Delicious smells ensnared all his senses and he made his way to the kitchen. He rather enjoyed Aria's home cooking. She was spoiling him. He never realized that she loved to cook, that she even knew her way around a kitchen, she was surprising, keeping him on his toes. She'd made so many different dishes for their family. She'd told him that she taught herself in college, said a girl could only have so much takeout and ramen noodles. He found her to be a wonderful chef. He loved her chicken parmesan and shrimp and chicken alfredo pasta the best.

Aria looked a sweaty mess as she bounced around the kitchen preparing dinner. Looking in her opinion, most unattractive. She had to boil white potatoes to go with the fresh snap beans. She checked on the chicken casserole in the oven after peeling potatoes and placing them on the burner. She washed her hands at the sink and dried them with a paper towel, before relaxing against the counter and eyed the oven timer.

She knew Ezra and the kids were home. She'd heard the car pull up and she'd peeked out the window. Her eyes had instantly found Ezra. God, he was the sexiest man she'd ever seen. Her eyes had roamed over his powerful self-assure physique, her pussy tingling as it had wanted to be filled by his cock.

Man, could that man command an entire room full of people. Just gazing at him got her pussy nice and wet. She ached more than she ever had before. She wondered if they could get in a quickie before dinner. Was it possible? She wanted him. She had never been attracted so emotionally and sexually to any other man but Ezra. It was only him. He had a crazy effect on her heart and on her body.

Ezra observed Aria without her knowing, his eyes hungrily taking in every inch of her beautiful body. He didn't care that her luscious dark hair fell in messy waves around her round perfect face or the fact that she had on a loose shirt and fitted jeans that showcased her amazing ass and curves. To him, she was still the most attractive woman in the whole world. How did he get so lucky? She belonged to him. She was his wife. His eyes continued to run over her body, over the nice swells of her breasts, her amazingly flat stomach and between her thighs, and then down to her lovely long legs. Even though her clothing hid her body from him, he still knew her body as he knew his own. He knew her deeply better than any other man.

"What are you thinking about?" Ezra asked her as he walked over to stand in front of her. He gathered her into his arms and she went without a fight, relaxing into him. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she stared up into his sparkling blue eyes. "I hope it's about me".

She always thought about him.

She couldn't ever stop thinking about him.

She didn't want to ever have to.

He was in her blood.

They were a part of one another.

"A quickie between me and you before dinner," Aria said without shame as she stood on tiptoes to kiss him, loving how responsive he was to her as he kissed her back. He loved her honesty, her need for him. "What were you thinking about?"

A quickie sounded good.

His cock grew inside his pants.

She moaned and bit her lip as she felt his hard erection and pressed herself up against him some more.

He squeezed her tighter, always loving when she was this close to him.

His hands traveled down her back and settled on her ass, her ass was round and bouncy and quite the hand full.

His fingers caressed her, possessed her, and marked her.

Her breath hitched as his mouth planted rough kisses down her neck, sucking on her sweet smelling skin as she hummed with heated desire.

Her hands grasp clumps of his thick hair as she guided him there, enjoying his attention as he took more control of her movements.

She loved when he took control, flexing his masculinity.

She was too far gone to care.

Goosebumps crawled along her skin as the air around them magnified.

He was breathing incredibly fast.

"I was thinking about how gorgeous you are," he answered against her mouth, his breath bathing her lips. Her nipples got erected at the smell of his breath which smelled of mint and chocolate. She inhaled deeply. "I want to taste you so badly".

She wanted that too.

"I want you to taste me," Aria replied breathily as her fingers wandered down his taut abdomen, feeling the beautiful structure of his body, longing for him to be naked with her. "I want your head buried between my legs, to feel your tongue on my very moist pussy".

He groaned and nipped her lower lip teasingly.

"Careful what you wish for," Ezra said with a warning as his intense gorgeous sharp blue eyes glazed over with uncontrollable lust, raw need. "I want to eat your pussy, my pussy, to feel your wetness trickling down my chin as I fuck you with my tongue".

She whimpered as he lifted her onto the counter, shoving the cooking supplies out of the way in his haste to have her.

He attacked her mouth as she bit him hard, tasting his blood inside her mouth.

He growled and smiled as he cradled her head between his strong hands, trapping her there, where he wanted her.

He liked when they were rough with one another.

They had so many kinks.

They had so many unconventional sexual practices.

They were both breathing heavily and panting each other's names inside the other's mouth.

"Make me come, I want to come inside your mouth as I ride your face," Aria told him passionately as her big brown eyes darkened with heat. "I want to feel your semen coating my insides".

Fuck!

She had a dirty mouth.

"I'll love to have you come on my tongue, to feel your inner walls constricting around my dick as I fuck you rough and fast," Ezra said in a hushed voice as his hands worked on her jeans. "I'm going to pump you full of my semen as I plunge deep inside you".

He dragged her jeans along with her panties down her thighs and then tossed them aside, not caring where they landed.

He stared at her pink pussy, using his fingers to spread her wet folds apart, damn she was tight. He flicked a finger against her enlarged clitoris and she groaned out his name, her hands buried inside his hair. She shuddered at his intimate touch. He leaned forward and blow against her swollen clit. She cried out as his breath hit her heat. Her juices soaked the counter underneath. He placed his hands on either side of her legs and pulled her closer to the edge of the counter, bringing her much closer to his mouth, aligning her with his eager tongue.

He began eating her out, his tongue penetrating her walls hard and as far as he could go. He toyed with her emotions, building her pleasure only to pull away as soon as she started to come. She moaned with frustration. He fucked her pussy incredibly hard and fast with his tongue. Her hips bucked as she moved with him, desiring the friction he was giving her as she rode his face just as she told him she would. Her moans became louder and distorted as he inserted two fingers inside of her, thrusting them in time with his tongue. He licked her and clamped down on her clitoris hard and heard as she shattered around his ministrations.

"Yes, that's it baby. Come on my tongue and fingers," Ezra spoke harshly, his voice muffled as he held his tongue and fingers still inside her convulsing pussy. "That's it, ride them hard".

Aria's hips rotated as she came and came. She couldn't stop. How could she? Such intense pleasure coursed through her shaking body as she fought for air. Stars exploded behind her closed lids as she cried out for a second and third time, experiencing multiple orgasms. He loved watching her come apart right in front of him. He'd done that. He cleaned her up just as the oven timer chimed. He went to take out the chicken casserole as she donned her panties and jeans once more.

"I have something to tell you," Aria told him secretly, happily as they worked together as a team to finish getting dinner ready. "I just found out this morning".

His interest was piqued.

"What is it?" Ezra asked, looking over at her as he set the table. "You look as though you're bursting to tell me the good news".

She walked over to him and took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

He gazed at her with confusion, his mind working through her cryptic words.

What was the news she couldn't wait to divulge to him?

"I'm pregnant," Aria said excitedly as she leaned her body into his. He supported most of her weight. "We're having another baby".

Ezra couldn't keep his emotions at bay as he stared into her lovely big brown eyes. He couldn't hold in his tears as her eyes filled. She nodded silently, speaking without saying a word, reaching over to brush his tears away. They were pregnant? He and Aria were having a second child. He'd wanted this so badly. She pulled him over to her and he rested his forehead on hers as he kissed her softly, sweetly, lingering for minutes as he digested the news, their news.

"You've made me the happiest man in the world," he said thickly as he stroked the side of her face, wiping her tears away as she had done with him. "Do the kids know?"

She shook her head.

"I haven't told them yet," Aria said as her eyes searched his face, knowing he was ecstatic with their news. "We can tell them together".

He nodded.

They would tell their children, but Ezra wanted to wait until Aria had gone to a doctor first. He wanted to know their chances of having a successful birth. He feared losing another child. The thought of that alone left him cold. He couldn't go through that pain again. He gave Aria a lasting squeeze before leaving the kitchen to call their children to dinner.

 ** _It really has been a while my loyal and beautiful readers. I'm so sorry for the long hiatus. I've been busy with life. I hope this updated chapter make up for my absence. Sadly, there is only one more chapter left in this story. Thanks so much for sticking with this new story of our lovely Ezria. I really have enjoyed writing this particular story. Please review and let me know your thoughts!_**


End file.
